Chachamarus Feelings
by KainUltima
Summary: STATUS: On hold.Currently, I'm going to rewrite the whole thing from the beginning due to it's terrible grammar and punctuation at the beginning. It was my first fic after all.Anyways, nothing much will change except the writing style.
1. Chapter 1 Chachamarus Feelings

Chachamarus Feelings

Negima Cast: Chachamarus feelings?

Asuna: What in the world is this?

Ultimate Weapon: This story is about Chachamaru and it tells about what could happen if she got emotions for the first time in her life.

Chachamaru: A story about me? Interesting.

Eva: It had better be a good story or I'll drain so much blood out of you that the word white would be an understatement for you.

Negi: sweatdrop Come now Eva-san it's his first time so please go easy on him?

Ultimate Weapon: Yeah! What he said!

Nodoka: Well I think it's nice that he is going to all the trouble…I mean how many stories are there about Chachamaru these days?

Yue: agreed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima! It belongs to the master Ken Akumatsu.

Asuna: whisper and lets hope it stays that way.

Ultimate Weapon: Hey!

The bell rang signaling the end of class for the day, as a certain student slowly began to pack her backpack with her work from today's class. The thing so extraordinary about this student was that she was a robot. This students name was

Chachamaru Karakuri and she is student number 10 on the class register list. As she stood, she noticed that her master, student number 26: Evangeline Athanasia Katherine (A.K.) McDowell a.k.a. Eva, was talking to Negi. Before she could make her way towards the front of the class, student numbers 24: Satomi Hakase and 19: Chao Lingshen stopped her and asked her to follow them to the robotics research club for some new testing.

Nodding in approval she then proceeds to follow them to the said club. When there they tell Chachamaru that they have invented a new type of upgrade chip that would allow her to feel physically and emotionally. Nodding, she agrees to let them install the chip into her system. This is where it all began. The next day for class, Chachamaru was late.

"It's not like her to be late for class…" Negi thought to himself. "I wonder where she could be?" Just then the door opened and Chachamaru came in with a very disturbed look on her face. "Sorry I'm late Negi-sensei" she said with a bow.

"Ah…it's no problem at all, Chachamaru-san!" Negi exclaimed with a smile. "Please take your seat so we can begin class."

"Hai." Chachamaru said and immediately took her seat.

Everyone had a note of suspicion about them. But more so was this suspicion great with Eva. Chachamaru was NEVER late for class due to her being a robot she did not require sleep, and if she did go into a sleep mode she had an internal alarm that could wake her up, and Chachamaru was also not one to play hooky for anything so she couldn't have been dong that for any reason. Something was wrong.

Negi started the assignment for the day and noticed that

Chachamaru was dozing off in her seat now and then.

Concerned the 10 year old teacher asked her suddenly

"Chachamaru-san, are you alright?" Everyone in the class

looked towards Chachamaru as she suddenly jerks awake and looked around the room with what appeared to be a…blush?

"Um..I'm sorry sensei? I didn't hear you." At this comment everyone's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets and their jaws hit the floor. Somewhere across the world

a man spits out his tea, fanboys around the world double over, and somewhere in space Darth Vader begins to cry.

(A/N: yes I know…very shocking.) "YOU DIDN'T WHAT!" screamed everyone unanimously. Chachamaru stood up suddenly and spoke up, "I currently have a new type of data chip inside me that allows me to feel physically and emotionally. Because of this chip I got excited about having these emotions, so excited I could not go to sleep which ended in me becoming tired for the first time in my life."

Everyone looked at Chachamaru with awe (or maybe confusion?) as they tried their best to absorb all this information in at once. Nodding in approval

Negi agreed to this and said that if she wanted she could rest for today as long as she got caught up later. "Hai" Chachamaru said with a nod and then proceeded for the first time in her life, to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 To keep or not to keep

Chachamarus Feelings

Chapter One: To keep or not to keep

Ultima-kun: Well since the first chapter was a (not so big) success I have decided to go on with the story

Negima Crew: WHAT

Makie: but there are hardly any reviews!

Ako: Yeah, are you sure you want to continue this story?

Ultima-kun: of course I do.

Asuna: wow…what devotion…

Setsuna, Mana, and Kaede: 'nod'

Ultima-kun: thank you

Konoka: I think she was being sarcastic

Setsuna, Mana, and Kaede: 'nod nod'

Ultima-kun: 'eye twitch' I don't mind the sarcasm

Setsuna, Mana, and Kaede: 'nod nod nod'

Ultima-kun: WILL YOU stop that already

Setsuna, Mana, and Kaede: 'nod'

Ultima-kun: ROAR! On with the story before I have to hurt someone! . 

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima

Asuna: thank god for that

Ultima-kun: that does it! 'ties and gags Asuna and stuffs her in the closet'

Everyone: OO;

On with the story! ;

It was a cold day that morning, the wind had picked up unbelievably and there

were many reports of rain that day on the weather channel. Chachamaru paid no mind

to what the TV had to say and continued on with her cooking. However due to her new

feeling senses she had some trouble cooking over a hot oven now, and when she took

some chicken out to thaw, she had some trouble with that too because of the cold.

But that was all past her now and she smiled to herself at the new emotion of pride

and happiness she was putting into her cooking for Eva. Eva always complimented her

cooking but she never had the emotions to feel happy from these compliments. But

today was different\'85today she would understand what one felt when ones own work

is appraised by others. Chachamaru was so eager she totally forgot about the rice

she was boiling and almost overcooked it. Chachamaru had never felt panicked before

and she had to admit she liked the rush she had from it. She finished the food and got it on a tray and began to take it up to where Eva was sleeping,

but when she arrived she noticed Eva was not there. "Master? Where are you?" Chachamaru called out for Eva, feeling scared that something might have happened to her master. When out of nowhere, Eva emerges from her basement with Negi in tow. "Ah Master, there you are!" Chachamaru said with a sigh of relief. "What's wrong with you, Chachamaru?" Eva asked her servant with one eye slightly closed and her head turned to the right. "I thought you had disappeared, I made you some chicken and rice soup and I brought it up for you but when I got up here you were missing." Eva chuckled a bit, she was very amused at what this emotion chip was doing to Chachamaru, it was making her turn into a worrywart. "I thought I told you I was taking Boya' to go train in the bottled resort? Eva said with a glare to hide her amusement. Chachamaru felt

a cold chill go down her back from the glare, "oh..ah Hai, master..that's right..I totally forgot!" Negi chuckled a little at the robot girls new personality. With her emotions now taking a strong effect

into her life, she was so busy experiencing these emotions to remember simple things like Eva taking him to train or her schoolwork which was now a stage in hell for Chachamaru because now she could feel frustration. She had become so frustrated during a test she had actually failed it.

**Flashback**

Chachamaru was sitting at her desk with her pencil in hand as she was trying to take the test but the sounds of scribbling pencils and the clocks ticking and some

humming noise from one of the students, (she is a robot so she has super hearing) was REALLY getting to her. She got so frustrated she just up and yelled out loud in the class which really scared the crap out of most of them. More so Nodoka who was especially jumpy because she was just now trying to hide the fact she had been staring at Negi for the past couple minutes, and because of the fear of getting caught, when Chachamaru let out that loud howl of distress poor Nodoka fell out of her seat and nearly soiled herself. No one laughed at this however because their attention was focused on Chachamaru, who could now feel her face get so red she could have put a tomato to shame.

**End flashback**

Negi wasn't the only one to remember something that had happened after Chachamarus little episode in the class was over.

**Flashback**

Somehow Chachamaru had miraculously gotten a 0 on the test and because of this the

Baka Rangers tried to recruit her as the new green ranger, which really put a halt

on Eva's' plans because they just WOULDN'T take no for an answer. Thanks to their interference they were late for their club activity.

End flashback

As the two were remembering the mornings events Chachamaru had just remembered that she needed to go see Hakase and Lingshen again today for the report on the chips progress with her systems. Taking off and leaving the two to their memories, she got her coat and made her way towards the Robotics Research Club. The trip took her longer than expected. Usually she could make the trip in 4 minutes courtesy of her back rocket, however due to her being cold and suddenly afraid of being so high up she decided to walk which resulted in her getting there 13 minutes later than it would have taken her. Chachamaru entered the room and both Lingshen and Hakase were both a bit annoyed at her being 8 minutes late. Carrying on they had Chachamaru lie down on a metal table and they opened up a hatch in the back of her head and began to examine the chip and her system data from reacting to the chip. After everything was cleared they closed her up and began to scribble down something onto their notepads. Suddenly Chao spoke up, "If you wish to keep the chip

in you that's your call." Hakase nodded. Chachamaru was delighted at the thought of getting to keep her emotions but something else bugged her. Suddenly she spoke out, "Do you believe it is possible to upgrade

me further?" Chachamaru suddenly asked, startling both Chao and Hakase. "um…what exactly do you mean by upgrade further?" Chao asked. "Well…" Chachamaru started "I was thinking maybe you could make me more human?" Chao and Hakase stared at Chachamaru, then turned towards each other and began talking privately on the matter. Suddenly they turned towards Chachamaru, both wearing a huge grin on their faces. "SURE!" they both replied at the same time,

which threw Chachamaru for a loop, but she was still happy that they had complied to give her another upgrade. "So what do you desire this time?" Chao asked with a beaming smile on her face. "Um…how about some skin and maybe some internal organs?" Chachamaru asked "I know!" Hakase said suddenly, "How bout we hook her up with a stomach and digestion system?" "Sure!" Chao said "and we can give her taste buds too!" Chachamaru was so happy at hearing this she immediately jumped over and gave the two of them the hugest bear hug they ever experienced. "Okay lets begin." They both say as they put Chachamaru out by putting her into a sleep mode.

-

-

-

**5 Hours later**

Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka, Yue, Kazumi, and Ku Fei are all at Eva's cabin with a worried expression on their faces\'85more so is this concern etched onto Eva's face as Chachamaru has not returned from the robot club and no one is answering the phone there. Suddenly the door opens and Everyone's eyes go wide when they see Chachamaru enter, not as a robot looking girl but now a normal looking girl. The first thing they noticed was her head. The long rabbit ear looking antennae were gone, and they noticed that her skin looked different, not rubbery looking anymore but looked like real skin. Next they noticed that she now had ears, real human ears, and the thing that shocked them the most was they noticed her chest expand and retract, Chachamaru…she was breathing.

a/n: well I hope you all like this new chapter. From the prologue, which took me about 3 minutes to make, to this chapter which took me almost 3 hours to think up.

Read and Review plz and tell me what you think and what else you would like to see in the story. Also vote for a pairing. Will Chachamaru fall for Negi? Or some other boy? Or maybe you want her with one of the girls?

Negima Cast: EWWWW!

Konoka: Aycha! What about Asuna!

Ultima-kun: whoops I forgot, how long has she been in there? Lets see, started this fic roughly around 4 hours ago..she hasn't eaten since two days ago..oh, god..oh, yup..shes dead, diffidently dead..

Asuna: 'kicks the door down and begins to chase Ultima throughout the room'

Ultima-kun: Oh my god she's still alive! Someone HELP ME!

Makie: well due to the author getting the life beaten out of him, let me be the one to tell you that we all look forward to your reviews. 'ducks as

Ultima's body goes flying over her head'

Kazumi: Uh..Asuna..you shouldn't kill him…

Asuna: why not!

Kaede: because we need him to post this story and write the next chapter.

Asuna: "oh..i forgot." 'looks at Ultima's twitching, unconscious, battered, bruised, and mangled body in a heap on the floor' "whoops."


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet dreams are NOT made

Chachamarus Feelings

Chapter 3: Sweet dreams are NOT made of this.

Negi: Well because out author is out due to cough some uncontrollable

circumstances…

Asuna: Hmph….

Sakurako, Fuuka, Fumika: We'll be running the show today!

'Ultima-kun busts the door down with a battering ram and charges into the

room (well as fast as he can with crutches anyways)

Ultima-kun: Hold everything!

Setsuna: should you be recovering?

Ultima-kun: a little thrashing like that didn't hurt me at all.

Misa: then why are you wearing a cast?

Ultima-kun: uh..well…I tripped.

N Crew: WHAT?

Ultima-kun: that's right…I hurt myself on my way home today…damn ice…it's

a bloody nuisance I tell ya.

Eva: so…you tripped on the ice and hurt yourself?

Ultima-kun: yup.

Eva: and the beating Kagurazaka gave you had NOTHING to do with it at all?

Ultima-kun: well maybe a little, I WAS limping you know. But anyways

enough of this, the fans want to read the story, not about what happened

with my trips to the hospital.

Madoka: wait..did you just say trips as in with a S?

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima…(waits for comment from Asuna) or any of

the characters except some new ones I might throw in.

Asuna: you baka.

'Ultima chases Asuna again all the while swinging Setsunas sword like a

maniac'

Setsuna: HEY! My sword! 'joins the great chase while the other members

watch and try to avoid getting either swung at or run into'

Yue: on with the story.

Everyones eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets.

For in front of them was not Chachamaru the robot, but a Chachamaru that

looked like a normal girl. Everyone continued to stare in awe, all the

while making Chachamaru feel very uncomfortable.

"What are you all staring at?" Chachamaru asked naively, knowing full

well what the answer was.

Negi spoke up "Chachamaru-san…you…I mean your…I mean…how?" was all Negi

could muster. He was still shocked at the fact that Chachamaru now looked

and acted like a normal person now.

"WOW!" everyone else spoke up at once and immediately had (more or less)

tackled Chachamaru and started asking her question after question and

started inspecting her fully to see if she really did become human.

Just then a knock sounded from the door and Takamichi stepped inside. "Ah

Negi-kun and company…here at Evas? I think I missed something, when did

all of you start hanging around together?" Takamichi asked suddenly.

"Ta-ta-ta-Takahata-Sensei!" Asuna suddenly screamed out, surprised that he

of all people would come to visit Evangeline but also for the fact that

she liked him and got embarrassed around him whenever he was near.

"Ah, Asuna-chan, not being too big a pain in the butt for Negi now are

you?" He suddenly asked making Asuna turn bright red and everyone else to

hold back a giggle.

"Takamichi, what are you doing here?" Eva suddenly asked putting her game

face back on and returning to her cold nature.

"Ah well you see the headmaster wishes to speak to all of you for some

reason. He wants you all to stop by his office tomorrow morning." He

replied casually as if it was nothing.

"Huh? All of us? But why?" Negi asked though he had a good feeling he

knew why he was being called there.

"Hmm…" Takamichi suddenly mumbled "Hey Eva, where's your servant

Chachamaru? Usually she's hanging around with you mostly."

"Chachamaru-san is right here." Konoka said with a big smile as she held

her arm up and casually pointed towards Chachamaru.

"Konnichiwa, Takahata-sensei." Chachamaru said with a bow.

"Eh? WHOA?" Takamichi suddenly jumped and the cigarette in his mouth

fell out and landed on the floor, somewhere across the world a woman

screamed, and then in another part of the globe Dante (Devil May Cry)

drops his sword in pure shock as the demons around him suddenly faint.

(a/n: this was a hit with my friends)

Chachamaru tries her best to hold back a blush but it is obvious that she

is embarrassed from the attention she is getting from everyone lately, and

deep down she likes it.

Takamichi coughs lightly to recompose himself and then he looks directly

at Chachamaru "not a bad job whoever did it. I think it looks great."

"ah..th-thank you sir…I mean Takahata-sensei." Chachamaru suddenly

corrected herself and bowed.

"Please just call me Takamichi whenever were out of class." He said with

a smile on his face. "Now then if you'll all excuse me I have to be

heading out, Shizuna needs me to help her unload some boxes at the school.

Later." Takamichi said and with a wave of his hand he started to leave.

"See you tomorrow Takamichi!" Negi said with a smile as he waved goodbye

to Takamichi.

Konoka suddenly spoke up "Well don't you think we should go see what

grandpa wants?"

"Hai!" everyone but Asuna said unanimously as she was still in dreamland

about Takamichi.

That night had some complications because Eva only had one bed and now

that Chachamaru required sleep, it was painfully obvious for Eva that she

was going to do some bed sharing tonight.

Chachamaru was having herself a grand old time sleeping on a bed for once,

but for Eva…lets just say Chachamaru had a 'hugging' problem when she went

to sleep at night. Shaking it off as normal behavior now Eva finally

settled in for the night and fell asleep instantly.

That morning Chachamaru was walking to the Deans office with Negi, Asuna,

Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka, Yue and Chamo riding on Negi's shoulder. When

they got to the Headmasters office they were about to knock on the giant

wooden doors when suddenly they opened on their own and there before them

in his chair was the headmaster. "Ho ho I was waiting for all of you to

get here."

As they walked into the room Chachamaru noticed that some more students

were already in the room, the thing that worried Chachamaru was that they

were her fellow students from 3-A.

"Now I know your all wondering why I called you all here…therefore I'll

get right to the point. Negi-kun, it is painfully obvious to me that you

have NOT kept your magic a secret from your students." The headmaster

said with a look of authority on his face. It was easy to tell that the

old man was being VERY serious.

"Because you could not keep your magic a secret and you did not fulfill

your promise to never reveal it…I'm afraid I leave you with two choices…"

Konomon said before trailing off.

"W-w-what would that be sir?" Negi stuttered, very afraid of what would

happen to him. Chachamaru was watching everyones expressions and feeling

fear of her own she then decided that what the headmaster was about to say

wasn't going to make anyone in this room happy at all.

"One" Konomon began "I can turn you in to the magic association and they

can deal with this accordingly."

"o-okay" Negi stuttered out, despite the fact that he was almost too

scared to move.

"Or two, I can erase everyones memories and we all go on without having to

worry about any of this. Or…" Konomon said as he turned his chair around,

completely concealing himself behind it.

"Or else what sir?" Negi managed to say with as much of a voice he had left.

"Or I can…DESTROY YOU ALL FOREVER!" Suddenly the chair flipped over and

there behind it was the HUGEST demon any of them had ever seen. He stood

12 feet tall with twisted horns on his head, he had pure black skin and

had pure blood red eyes that emitted a red aura glow from them, his wings

folded out to be about 6 feet long on each side and his hands had only 3

claws on them but these claws didn't look like they were meant to be

underestimated.

The scariest thing about this whole incident, the dean was behind him but

he was dead. Closely examined his body was mangled as if he was grabbed

by the demon and he was wringing the poor old man like a wet cloth, his

body was tore up and cut open and the freakiest thing was the fact he was

in pieces.

His body limbs were torn from his body and they layed scattered around his

body.

"GRANDPA!" Konoka screamed with all the air in her lungs, right as she

finished however a clawed hand suddenly burst through her chest and then

it retracted back from the hole it made as Konokas body fell to the floor.

"Konoka-Ojousam..Arrrgh!" Setsuna screamed as the demon put a claw

through her before she had a chance to react. Chachamaru could only watch

in terror as her friends were getting slaughtered one by one in front of

her. Just then Asuna reached for her pactio card but was cut short

(literally) by a clawed hand from the demon.

"Lic lac lilac li-Gurrrgh" Eva choked out as she was trying to cast a

spell but she was silenced as the demon had swiped Evas head clear off of

her body.

Chachamaru could only gaze in shock at what was happening, just then Yue

and Nodoka try to make a run for the door but they are stopped when the

demon is instantly in front of them and swipes at them, decapitating them

as well.

Now it was only Chachamaru and the demon, could she handle such a monster

when even her master couldn't take care of him? "Ha ha ha..I was saving

you well for last…Chachamaru." The demon muttered as he laughed evilly

some more while Chachamarus eyes went wide with fear for she realized what

this thing wanted from the start.

The demon suddenly lunged at her with great speed and just as he reached

his hand back to strike her, Chachamaru let out a blood-piercing scream

that shook the school itself.

Chachamaru kept screaming and screaming when suddenly she heard Eva

yelling at her, "WAKE UP YOU BAKA!" as Eva hits Chachamaru on the head

with a club she got from nowhere. (a/n: interdimensional weapons..gotta

love them.)

Just then Chachamaru stops screaming and begins to look around the room,

looking for the demon she just saw that was getting ready to kill her.

Noticing now that she was in Evas house and she was still in bed.

"Man what the hell was that all about?" Eva asks obviously annoyed at the

fact she had been awakened by the loudest damn scream she ever heard to

pierce her eardrums and rattle her brain.

"It was…just a dream…" Chachamaru mutters under the realization of what

just happened to her.

"You woke me up for a damn NIGHTMARE?" Eva screams at Chachamaru before

knocking her on the head again. "Baka, good night!" with that Eva turned

and went back to sleep.

"It was…just a dream." Chachamaru says one last time before drifting off

to sleep again. "Nothing more than…a…dream…Zzzz"

A/N: Well that's that for this chapter. I hope you all liked this one as

much as I had fun writing it. Not to mention I enjoy talking with the cast here.

Asuna: Talk? You try to kill us half the time!

Ultima: Well it is all your fault…your just lucky Setsuna stepped in and took the sword away.

Setsuna: My sword…not for you guts to play with.

Ultima: Whatever…so any comments on the story?

Eva: Me…why do I get killed by a demon? Grr…how dare you make me so damn weak…

Konoka: Calm down Eva-chan remember it was just a dream after all.

Eva: I don't care I'm STILL gonna kill him! 'lunges at Ultima'

Ultima: ….'snaps his fingers and three guys in white coats come walking in

with a straight jacket and a roll of tape as they begin to proceed slowly

towards Eva'

Crew: Oo;

Eva: what the hell do you guys want?

Ultima: call off the death warrant and ill call them off.

Eva: Not a chance!

'Ultima snaps his fingers and one of the guys charge at Eva and tackle her

to the ground as the other two run up and begin to apply the jacket onto

the struggling Eva'

Asuna: …..um…what's the tape for?

Ultima: so she cant chant any incantations or spells.

Crew: Oooohh..

'the men in white coats drag off a jacketed and muzzled Eva and throw her

into the back of a van with rubbery interior and slam the doors shut and

pull out with the sirens blazing'

Negi: Um..is she going to be ok?

Ultima: I will go reason with her now that I can guarantee she can't hurt

me in any way.

Asuna: eh? Reason?

Ultima: yes. Now that I have the protection of guys armed to the teeth

with tranquilizer guns and sedatives to the max I can now HOPEFULLY go and

talk to her while keeping her calm.

Asuna: good luck with that.

Ultima: another chapter well written. Please read and review and tell me

what you think. The pairing votes are still going on. Tell me who you

want to see paired with Chachamaru, so far I have 3 Negi and 2 Yue votes.

I'm gonna need more than that I tell you. If you want to vote for someone

other than these two go right ahead as I aim to please my fans. Here is a

special present from me, a sneak peek at the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Somebody call for an exterminator?

The mercenary sat down on the chair with a plop and set his black buster

sword down next to him as he began to listen to his new employer speak to

him of her fear of what might happen and what she wanted him to do about

it. " So let me get this straight…your saying you had a dream about a

demon killing everyone and that you want me to protect everyone from this

demon you dreamed about?" the mercenary replied a little bemused at the

thought of being hired only for a dream.

"Yes that is correct…" Chachamaru said with a hint of a sad tone in her

voice as she looked at the merc with hope in her eyes that he would accept

her offer and kill the demon.

"Well I'll tell you what…depending on how this demon thing turns out,

depends on how you pay me." The merc said with a smirk.

"what do you mean?" Chachamaru asked with a slight bit of confusion in her

eyes.

"what I mean is, if this demon is really strong and I can manage to kill

it but some of your friends get hurt…you wont have to owe me a thing."

"Oh thank y-" Chachamaru started but was cut off.

"However if this demon is really weak and was a total waste of time you

owe me big." The merc said with a no expression on his face at all.

"Ok, you have my word." Chachamaru nodded in agreement

"Good, now then tell me about this demon miss?" the merc exclaimed.

"Chachamaru Karakuri, and you are?" Chachamaru asked.

"Just call me Ultima."

A/N: yes I'm self-inserting myself in the next chapter. Don't worry I'm

not gonna pair myself with anyone so fanboys and those girls that swing

that way don't get jealous. The closest thing with me will be a friend

thing. Anyways R&R and tell me what you think of my last chapter and how

you liked the sneak peek. Remember that this story counts on your

reviews. Oh and also I'm switching it to where anonymous people can now

review. Well its time for me to go. Good night boys and girls and happy

Saint Patrick's Day. Remember to wear green or else you'll get pinched.


	4. Chapter 4 Somebody call

Chachamaru's Feelings

Chapter 4: Somebody call for an exterminator?

Ultima: Hello and welcome back. How did everyone enjoy their weekend?

Asuna: well it wasn't long enough…

Konoka: ignore her…she didn't get enough sleep last night.

Ultima: ah I see…and how are you Eva?

Eva: go to hell…

Ultima: I already live there, now then let's get on with the story.

Negi: But wait, what happened at the psychiatric ward?

Ultima, Eva, guys in white coats: You don't wanna know!

Crew: OO;

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters, powers or weapons that I use. I do own my fictional partners and myself however so you can't come yell at me.

Kazumi: Well good luck.

It was a cloudy day and to most it looked as if it could start raining at

any minute. Chachamaru woke up and she knew that what she saw was only a

dream but she was still a little shook up at the fact that she had one.

(a/n: WHOA did anyone besides me just now notice Asuna didn't say

anything sarcastic in the disclaimer? Asuna: grumble)

Still feeling tired she decided to just lay there for a while and catch a

little more sleep, however the clock next to her told her otherwise. For

as soon as her eyes started to close again the ringer went off, signaling

that it was now 6:00 A.M.

Grumbling, Chachamaru reached over and tried to figure out how to shut off

the alarm. (because she never slept and had an internal clock, Eva never

had to use it so they never learnt how to shut it off.) after trying

nearly everything she could think of, Chachamaru finally got ticked off

with the annoying little ring and smashed it into the ground, silencing it

for good.

"Whoops…shouldn't have done that…" Chachamaru says while putting on a look

on her face that practically said, 'I didn't do it' amazingly through all

this, Eva had not awaken. Seizing the moment, Chachamaru decides to pick

up the pieces of the broken clock and throw them away.

Just as she finishes doing this Eva stirs in the bed and begins to wake

up. Chachamaru starts to panic because what if Eva notices the clock is

missing? Would she be mad? Or would she even care? Deciding to not take

that chance Chachamaru begins to make breakfast.

After breakfast was over (they ate an Onigiri) Chachamaru had finally come

to a conclusion on her dream problem, she would hire a mercenary to come

defend her and her friends. Right after she cleaned up the plates she

went to the phone and looked up some numbers in the directory for

mercenaries. She had dialed all 26 numbers in the book but some of them

were either retired, busy or didn't answer their phone at all. Even Mana

Tatsumiya, the school priestess was booked.

Deciding to give up she saw a number she had missed before, the number was

located in America but she was desperate enough to try. Dialing the

number she listened to the ringing on the phone until finally someone

picked up the line. "Weapon Mercenaries at your service…how may I help

you?" a young woman's voice sounded over the phone-line.

Chachamaru then began to describe to the girl (whose name was Sapphire by

the way) about her dream and about the fear she had for her friends'

safety. "Hmm…" Sapphire was thinking for a moment then suddenly said to

Chachamaru, "Maybe well have to have Ruby come take care of this…eh? Wait

miss, hold please."

Chachamaru waited for a minute till finally Sapphire came back on the

line. "Well miss you don't have to worry about a thing anymore. Our boss

himself said he'd come take care of this personally." "Oh thank you so

much!" Chachamaru said to Sapphire who nearly dropped the phone from her

sudden outburst.

"Oh wait aren't you guys in America?" Chachamaru suddenly asked. "Why

yes we are. Why? Is there a problem?" Sapphire asked back to Chachamaru.

"Well how are you going to get here to Japan in just 2 hours?"

Chachamaru asked, very curious as to how they would be able to get there

in the intended time. "Well don't worry bout that…but if ya really wanna

know as far as I know he has 4 ways of getting there."

"And that is?" Chachamaru asked, very curious about the person she was

about to employ. "Well as far as I can see…he can either teleport, fly,

run across the ocean, or use the jet." Chachamaru was now officially in

shock upon hearing what her employee can do and the kind of vehicle he had

at his disposal. Wondering what other stuff they had Chachamaru was about

to ask when suddenly she heard Eva coming up from the basement.

"Well thank you for your help." Chachamaru said and then hung up the

phone. Just as Eva entered the room Chachamaru had put the phone back

where it was and was now sweeping the floor. Eva shrugged off her

behavior and made her way towards her bedroom to change so she could go to

school. Chachamaru breathed a sigh of relief when Eva did not question

her for her weird behavior later as they made their way to school.

When they got to the school Chachamaru suddenly realized that she had

forgotten to give the mercenary group the location of her school. But

when she looked ahead and saw a boy standing in front of the buildings

doorway, she knew immediately that he was the one she had hired. (also

due to the fact I was carrying a sword on my back and I was not wearing a

school uniform)

Chachamaru ran ahead of everyone and made her way straight towards him and

when she got to him she noticed that he had not noticed her. He was in

fact, sleeping with his headphones blaring as he leaned against the wall

of the school.

Chachamaru shook him awake and he looked around then looked right at

Chachamaru and said to her, "You the one to call for an exterminator?"

Chachamaru nodded and then she was about to introduce herself when he

suddenly asked her, "Uh…can we go somewhere else?" confused Chachamaru

looked around and noticed that everybody was looking right at them.

Nodding Chachamaru led him into the building and made her way towards her

homeroom. "3-A huh?" the merc said but didn't say anything else as they

entered the room. Thankfully (for Chachamaru anyways) there wasn't anyone

else in the room, (excluding Sayo whom I can see but she can't) she

suddenly spoke up, "Please sit down…no one else will come in here for

another 3 minutes at least." I glance over at Sayo and then look back at

Chachamaru.

"What about her?" I say. "Who?" Chachamaru asked looking about the room

for anyone else. I raise an eyebrow at her then look at the girl in the

corner again. Shuddering I turn back to Chachamaru and say, "Nevermind…it

was nothing." "O…kay.." Chachamaru says, then she motions for him to sit

down.

The mercenary sat down on the chair with a plop and set his black buster

sword down next to him as he began to listen to his new employer speak to

him of her fear of what might happen and what she wanted him to do about

it. " So let me get this straight…your saying you had a dream about a

demon killing everyone and that you want me to protect everyone from this

demon you dreamed about?" the mercenary replied a little bemused at the

thought of being hired only for a dream.

"Yes that is correct…" Chachamaru said with a hint of a sad tone in her

voice as she looked at the merc with hope in her eyes that he would accept

her offer and kill the demon.

"Well Ill tell you what…depending on how this demon thing turns out,

depends on how you pay me." The merc said with a smirk.

"what do you mean?" Chachamaru asked with a slight bit of confusion in her

eyes.

"what I mean is, if this demon is really strong and I can manage to kill

it but some of your friends get hurt…you wont have to owe me a thing."

"Oh thank y-" Chachamaru started but was cut off.

"However if this demon is really weak and was a total waste of time you

owe me big." The merc said with a no expression on his face at all.

"Ok you have my word." Chachamaru nodded in agreement

"Good, now then tell me about this demon, miss?" the merc exclaimed.

"Chachamaru Karakuri, and you are?" Chachamaru asked.

"Just call me Ultima." The merc said with a grin on his face.

"Ultima? As in…Ultima Weapon?" Chachamaru asked confused about his name of

choice for a mercenary.

"Shhh…don't say my name aloud here. There are a lot of people that would

kill me for my power. But yes my full name is Ultimate Weapon, but I

prefer Ultima because it's shorter and easier to say." Ultima said with a

bit of urgency on his face "ah ok." Chachamaru said. "But why would

anyone want your power?" She asked very curious as to what his power was.

I have many special abilities, the main two are my ability to copy

anything I see regardless if its used on me in real life or if it's from a

show or cartoon, I can copy that attack and make it stronger. The second

one is I can make ANY weapon more powerful than it normally can be. I'm

talking EXTREMELY powerful." Ultima said in a low whisper as if to keep

it a secret from even the walls of the school itself.

"Ah I see." Chachamaru said all the while hiding the fact that she was in

shock as to what she heard from the boy in front of her. (A/N: in case

you're all wondering, yes I'm using the name of a boss from final fantasy

but I made an alternate character for him. The one I'm using is for

whenever I go RPGing online or something. If you want all the info for

him just ask later.)

"So let me get this straight…your saying you and your group are a bunch of

Weapons more or less?" Chachamaru asked very confused at everything she

was hearing. "Well in a way yeah…the only difference between all of us is

that I used to be human before…Whoops!" Ultima let that slip out as he

covered my mouth quickly. Chachamaru now had her head leaning to the side

and had a confused look on her face as she tried to study what he just

said.

"You mean you're not human?" Chachamaru asked as she stared hard at

Ultima. Hoping to pry the info out of him. Before he could continue

however a couple of students walked into the class. They immediately

stopped right in their tracks and looked at Ultima as he looked right back

at them. They blinked and stared for a minute until the girls shrugged

and went to their desks, but not without continuing to stare that him.

Feeling uncomfortable, Ultima stood up and said "I think ill go for a

quick walk." He was about to leave to when Negi suddenly come bursting

into the room in a panic. He had rammed right into Ultima and Negi fell

back and looked up to see a man dressed in a black outfit looking down at

him. "Whoa!" Negi thought. "Is he some kind of warrior or something?"

Ultima reached down a hand to help Negi up. When Negi was now standing he

dusted himself off and looked up at the guy standing before him, he was

wearing a black uniform, it had a shirt that looked like it could protect

against anything, (Negi thought this) and he had on a matching black set

of pants that were kinda baggy but they weren't hanging off of his body.

He had on some kind of black boots and he had on black gloves too. What

got Negi the most was the fact he had a black buster sword on his back

when CLEARLY weapons were not allowed in the school building unless

whoever had them had permission from the headmaster first.

Negi then looked at the guys face and kinda got spooked from it because he

had black eyes and long black hair but this wasn't what scared Negi, what

scared Negi was the way the guy was glaring at him. Negi then realized

that he had ran right into this person without so much as an apology and

now he was just staring at the guy like he was the scariest thing alive.

"Oh um…Please forgive me. I'm sorry for running into you!" Negi said

with a bow as he hoped this was what the guy in front of him was waiting

for. "Yeah sure, no problem kid." was the response he got from the guy.

Looking up Negi noticed that his expression now was not angry but he

didn't have one on his face anymore. "Scary…" Negi thought.

"Um would you please move aside so I can get into the room?" Negi said

hoping not to offend the guy. Nodding Ultima moved out of the way and let

Negi and co. move past into the room. When everyone was in their seats

they noticed that Ultima was still standing by the door but he wasn't

leaving.

"Um…is there something you need?" Negi asked. "No not really…just waiting

for my orders from my employer." was all he said and continued to lean

against the wall with his arms crossed. "Your employer?" Negi asked.

Nodding he motioned towards Chachamaru and said, "Yeah she hired me so I'm

waiting for her to give me my orders."

Chachamaru blushed at what Ultima just said, she forgot to tell him not to

tell anyone that she had hired him, not yet anyway. Negi nodded in

approval. "Okay, you can stay there but please don't disrupt my class."

Negi said and turned back to the board.

"kid teachers eh?" Ultima thought, then he proceeded to look around the

room at all the students. "Lets see…the one that hired me…I think she's

part robot. I can't be sure. Hmm…that blonde girl in back of her…she's a

vampire, I can smell it on her…that one in the front row…she's a

ghost…hmm, lets see…the one next to her…she looks like she plays

basketball, hmm…judging from how she's cleaning that camera I guess she's

a photographer. Maybe a reporter even? Yup a reporter…she has a recorder

in her left pocket."

And Ultima did this throughout the whole class time. Figuring out what

each girl did and judging by their smell what their blood-type was and

where they came from, what day they were born, their age. Stuff like

that. (Hey lets face it…when you know how to speak english and you're in

a class to learn how to speak it, it can get pretty boring.) He just

picked out their individual scents and he (more or less) got to know them.

However this was all done quick and the class wasn't even half over so he

just leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

Try as he might Negi could NOT get his class to pay attention for their

eyes kept wandering towards Ultima. He could not sleep also for the fact

he KNEW they were watching him like a hawk and this made him VERY

uncomfortable. So he stood there with his eyes closed and waited for them

to stop staring. He could tell when they were watching. For as soon as

their eyes were no longer upon him he stood up straight and looked towards

the board.

He noticed that Negi was now looking kind of concerned at his class

because they wouldn't pay attention to class because of him. "You want me

to leave?" Ultima offered but Negi shook his head and said, "If you want

there is a desk in the back you can go sit at for now." nodding Ultima

made his way to the back (all the while trying to avert the gazes of the

others.) and sat down in one of the desks. With a sigh he then thought to

himself. "This is going to be one helluva long day, hopefully this demon

is real and it makes up for being bored as hell here."

The bell rang and Ultima could have jumped for joy had the fact that he

was not a part of the school he didn't exactly have the right to complain

about how long the day was. Instead he went up to Chachamaru and asked

her, "Just how long is this going to take?" Ultima said with (obviously) a

note of impatience etched on his face. "We are now going to the

headmasters office." Chachamaru said with a slight smile on her face at

the fact that her employee was impatient and bored to death about having

to wait this long.

Ultima fought back the urge to scream out Finally! Negi and Asuna walked

up to Ultima and Asuna immediately started asking questions like, "Who are

you? Where are you from? And What are you doing here?" everyone in class

gathered around to listen to what he had to say. Sighing Ultima then told

them his story, and explained why he was there. Negi looked at Ultima,

then at Chachamaru and then back at Ultima.

"So…you had a nightmare about a demon and now you hired him for

protection?" Negi asked and Chachamaru nodded her answer as Ultima just

stood there trying to ignore the fact everyone was staring at him. "So I

was right about you…you ARE a warrior." Negi said which caused Ultima to

raise an eyebrow. "A warrior? Me? Good one kid. But no if I was to say

anything about it Id say I was a Jack of all trades."

"Why is that?" Negi asked very curious as to why he would doubt himself as

a warrior. Well the truth is I don't use my weapons alone. I can also

use magic and…" Ultima never got to finish the sentence as Negi and the

class were immediately asking more questions than Ultima could answer at

once. (A/N: in case your confused…in this story they already know about

his magic, and they are all a little older, ranging from Negi now being

roughly around 13 to the girls now being 17.)

Before they could get any more answers from him, Shizuna walked into the

room and told Negi, "Negi-sensei, the headmaster wishes to speak to you

and your class. Is now a good time?" Ultima looked at Shizuna and then

raised an eyebrow. Something seemed off about this person, but Ultima

could NOT put his finger on it just yet. He decided to play along for now

until he figured this out. Shizuna also noticed Ultima give her a weird

look, she looked at him and, Ultima could have sworn, sneer at him.

"ah yes now is good." Negi said and Shizuna regained her composure. "Ok

he wants all of you to meet him by the world tree." Shizuna then walked

off but the class was now confused as to why the headmaster would want to

meet them way out there. Then it dawned on them that he wanted to be

secluded from the rest of the school that he wanted to talk to them about

Negi's Magic.

Ultima on the other hand had figured the whole thing out. "Well we might

as well get going." Negi said and snapped Ultima out of his daze.

Everyone suddenly started to leave the building and make their way towards

the world tree. Ultima followed along and then walked over to Negi. "Hey

kid, I hope your as good a mage as you are a teacher." Ultima said to

Negi causing Negi to give Ultima a look of confusion that made Ultima wish

he had time to explain to Negi.

When they got to the tree they noticed that the dean was not there. They

did however notice Shizuna walk towards them and when she got closer

Ultima had one hand behind his back, already a spell was prepared to be

fired at Shizuna in case things got to where they couldn't figure it out

in time, and indeed, it did seem that way. No one questioned why they had

to meet here of all places. No one bothered to ask about Chachamarus

dream or what significance it held. But Ultima on the other hand, had

already seen through the deception and was ready to take this challenge on

headfirst.

As Shizuna got closer the class noticed she had a look of satisfaction on

her face as she made her way towards the class. When she got to them,

(about 6 feet away) she stood there and looked at each of them. "Hey

where's the headmaster at?" one of the students asked suddenly and the

next thing Shizuna said to them really scared them all, especially

Chachamaru because she just now remembered her dream. In a deep demonic

voice she said, "The headmaster won't be here for long, he's going to be

joining all of you right after I feed on all of your souls!"

Everyone gasped and then Ultima pushed past the class, held his left hand

forward and shot his spell out, "De-Illusionize!" Ultima cried out and

then a blast of white light shot from Ultimas palm and completely covered

the fake Shizuna. Suddenly they could hear a roaring sound erupt from her

and then the HUGEST demon they have ever seen was standing in front of

them. The whole class was frozen, especially Chachamaru because the demon

before her was the one she had seen in her dream.

A/N: Well hope you liked this one. There's going to be a fight scene in

the next chapter, I'm not that good at writing those out but lets hope I

can do well enough for the next chapter. As for the voting, please vote

soon. I have not gotten enough votes yet for the pairing. So far Negi

has the lead, if by some miracle there is a tie, I MIGHT put it as a 3 way

(WHOA) or I may have another vote for which one will get the most. 'Looks

over at the crew and notices they are all asleep' well its time for me to

go too. Here its 1 45 AM and I will try to get the next chapter written

by tomorrow. Look forward to when I post this in the morning. Now for

the sneak peek at the next chapter.

Chapter 5

Chachamarus final upgrade and the new student

Demon: You think you may have won this fight…but don't forget, I will be

back…and next time I wont be alone! " The demon says before vanishing in a

flash of white light. Ultima stands there, holding his sword above his

shoulder and is still glowing a purple aura as everyone stares at him. He

looks back at everyone and then he cancels out his power. His hair turns

back from white to black and the wings on his back shrink back into his

back and the fangs in his teeth return to normal and the claws on his

hands return back to normal hands with fingers. Ultimas outfit turns back

from being a spiky suit of armor to the normal cloth like material it used

to be. His arm muscles relaxed and turned back from bulging to normal and

his eyes went back from red to their normal color. Black. Ultima put his

sword back onto the strap on his back and then turned back to the group.

"Guess your all gonna need me longer than I thought huh?"


	5. Chapter 5 Final Upgrade

Chachamarus Feelings

Chapter 5: Final Upgrade

Ultima: Well heres the next chapter…enjoy. Sorry bout the chapter being short. I know I said there was going to be more in the chapter but Ill save that for another day. More than likely tomorrow.

Asuna: Hmm? You seem kinda down today…

Konoka: Is something the matter?

Ultima: worst day of my life…

Negi: How so?

Ultima: I don't wanna talk about it right now.

Asuna: 'whisper to Konoka' must've been a VERY bad day for him, usually he is more cheerful and chatty.

Konoka: 'nod'

Ultima: Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except myself and any made up characters of mine.

Asuna: lets all be thankful for that.

Ultima: whatever, on with the fic.

Crew: ……

The demon stood before the class and practically towered over them. They were all

shaken at the fact this demon took on the form of Shizuna, even Eva looked a little

shocked. "**_NOW IS THE TIME FOR YOU ALL TO DIE!_**" the demon roared at the

class. They all shook uncontrollably and none of them could move at all. Even Setsuna

and Mana seemed to be paralyzed with fear of this giant demon. The demon now

realized that he was no longer in his disguise form and looked at himself. He noticed he

had been transformed back. Shrugging it off as nothing the demon kept (surprisingly)

ignoring Ultima and concentrating on the class. It was obvious this demon had girls

souls on his mind when suddenly he heard a low humming sound coming from behind

him. The demon turned and saw Ultima standing there holding one hand forward and

glowing a bright green aura as his palm looked like it was collecting energy. "**_WHAT_**

**_IN THE WORLD IS THAT?"_** the demon bellowed when he saw Ultima. Suddenly

From Ultimas hand a giant blast of lightning shot out from it. The deafening sound of

Thunder could be heard throughout the campus and the only other sound heard before

That was Ultima crying out, "Thundaga!" the lightning pierced through the air itself

And the lightning made a loud clap when it struck the demon head on. The demon reared

Back from the blast but was apparently not that badly hurt from the attack. Seizing this

Moment, Setsuna drew her sword, Mana whipped out her pistols, Kaede took out some

Kunai, and Negi and Eva both started to chant in incantation. Before any of them could

Attack however, Ultima had charged forward with his sword raised high above his head,

He suddenly leaped into the air above the demon and then facing his sword downwards,

Began to descend at a very fast pace. He had moved so fast, none of the students or Negi

Had seen what he just did. By the time they did see however it was too late, they had all

Attacked at the same time and all of them unleashed a giant barrage of Ki attacks and

Magic. "Ultima-kun! Watch out!" Negi cried out. Ultima took one look at the oncoming

Attacks and then turned and waved his sword sideways at them, making the attacks

Diminish with hardly any effort. (A/N: sorry if I made everyone else seem weak or

Myself too strong. My cousin said it was ok so far so I'm going with what he has to say.)

Everyones eyes went wide. Not only did Ultima just defy the laws of physics but he

Diminished 5 attacks of Ki and Magic with hardly any effort at all. Negi and Eva were

Shocked at the fact he just casted a spell without chanting first. They both

Simultaneously thought "I GOTTA get him to teach me that." As if he read their minds,

Ultima smirked and then turned back towards the demon and noticed that it had vanished.

Ultima looked all over then looked up and saw the demon was trying to escape by flying

Away. Not letting it get the chance, Ultima began to devise some plans that might have

Worked, but only one thing came to his mind, he would have to fly after it. Now Ultima

Had no problem with turning into a half demon in public but he didn't exactly like to do

It in front of humans. Due to the fact that they would more than likely get scared of him

And run or try to fight him, he didn't transform in front of them unless he absolutely had

To. Another reason he didn't use this power was because it was bad for business. When

He transformed the people would never pay him for his work so it was a new policy for

Him to NOT under any circumstances unless death or escape, to transform. Now he had

No choice because the demon was getting away. Ultima took a deep breath then he just

Remembered that one of the students is also a half demon. After remembering this

Ultima calmed down a bit then proceeded to transform. First, his hair changed. It turned

From black to white and spiked up at the top and the front. Next came his body, his body

Muscles got bigger and tighter as they gained power from the transformation. Next from

His back, two giant wings that resembled that of a dragons burst from his back, in a

Sudden scream of agony, everyone looked at him and their shock just got worse.

(A/N: due to the fact the character hardly ever uses his demon power, it hurts him when

he transforms. Now back to the story.) what they saw was Ultima but he was turning into

some kind of demon also. Most of the students fell to the ground because their legs could

not take anymore and their brains were already trying to register the fact that they had

been deceived by a demon. Let alone here at the school where there was a protective

barrier from such things. Ultima continued his transformation as his clothing suddenly

jetted outward in layers and turned into a hard, metal like substance. The next thing to

changed on him was on his face, his eyes turned pure red and his teeth grew into fangs.

The students were now shaking uncontrollably at the sight before them. Chachamaru

Nearly fainted when she saw what her employee suddenly turned into. The words that

Came out of Ultimas mouth next scared her, not what he said but how he sounded scared

Her. For Ultima now had a double-demonic voice. "_Now then…lets get started!"_

Chachamaru nearly fainted. She had never been this scared before in her life. She knew

What it was like to be close to demons and she even saw Setsuna transform at one time,

But this was too much for her, his transformation was VERY different from Setsunas

And now that she could feel, she felt very afraid of the person in front of her. Ultima

On the other hand was not scared but very angry, not only did he have to transform

(which Causes him great pain might I remind you) but he could smell the fear around him

radiating off of the other students. It was driving him crazy. The demon in him wanted

to root out more of this fear, which is why he was getting mad because it was getting hard

to control his demon side. Shaking the feeling from his head he jumps into the sky and

begins to follow after the demon from before. Ultima was just about to attack again

when something he didn't expect came flying past him. It was a Ki blast but he didn't

know from what. Turning around he saw a transformed Setsuna chasing him and she

didn't exactly look like she was here to help Ultima. Setsuna charged ahead of Ultima

and then flew right into the demon. "**_GRRRAAAARRRGHHH!)_** the demon roared in

as Setsuna impaled the demon and then turning her sword sideways, she sliced right

through the torso of the demon. Ultima watched Setsuna do this and just hovered there

for a good minute before he realized that she had turned towards him and began to charge

right towards him. A little shocked, Ultima jumped again in midair (A/N: if your

thinking I have taken that move from devil may cry then you are mistaken. This double

jump has been used by many demons in this one anime movie I watched. Unfortunately

it only came on once and I did not get the name so I cannot answer what show I'm

talking about. If anyone has seen this show please tell me so I can get the name.)

Setsuna flew right under Ultima then looked up only to have Ultima land (hover?) behind

Her and restrain her. Setsuna was obviously pissed about having the best of her taken

Twice in one day but she still tried to put up a struggle. Ultima just held onto her and

When she finally stopped he told her in his normal voice. "Calm down…we have more

Important things to take care of right now. After this is all finished I will explain

Everything. Ok?" Setsuna nodded and Ultima released her. She turned and glared at

Him and then looked back at the demon she had just cut in half who was by now

Regenerating his lower half, which was cut off. Ultima turned back towards the demon

And held one hand forward. The green aura appeared around his body again except this

Time there was a red glow on his hand. Setsuna looked at his hand and then looked

Ultima in the eye. He may have been looking at the demon but she could tell what he

Wanted her to do. She nodded and then Ultima nodded. The plan was set. "Firaga!"

Ultima cried out as a giant wave of fire erupted from Ultimas palm and engulfed the

Demon. Just as he finished the spell, both him and Setsuna charged forward and from

Either side slashed the demon. The demon roared in pain and fell down towards the earth

As this time his wings were also cut off. As soon as they finished their double slash,

Ultima and Setsuna both charged right at the falling demon, both had their blades aimed

Right at his chest and when the demon realized what was happening, it was too late for

Him. As soon as he looked up both swords stabbed him in the chest and suddenly he felt

Like he was falling faster. He looked down and saw that he was indeed falling faster but

What the demon did not expect was for them to keep charging with him. The demons

Eyes went wide with shock when suddenly all three of them hit the ground. The impact

Shook the entire Tokyo region and many people were awakened at the shaking that came

Out of nowhere. Back at the battle site however, the students that were standing before

Were no longer standing at all. They were all down on the ground clinging to each other

For dear life as soon as the impact hit. The area where they hit was no longer ground, but

A huge crater. From the dust Setsuna and Ultima emerged, Setsuna being carried by

Ultima as she had passed out from the shockwave of all the demon power getting used at

Once with each other. Ultima barely put Setsuna down than he heard the demon grumble

From within his little makeshift grave. Ultima turned then ran back at the hole. Using

His left hand he thrust his sword right into the demons chest and left it there. The demon

Started to glow a bright light and his body began to disintegrate. Before he vanished

However the demon spoke up. "**_Don't thing for a minute that this is over, this has only_**

_**Just begun! I will return, but next time I wont be alone! Mwahahahahahaha**_

**_Hahahahaaha"_** the demon screamed right before he vanished. Turning around,

Ultima then began to cancel out his demon energy. He turned back to normal. First was

His hair, it turned form white back to black and his eyes went back to their normal color

From red. His clothing turned back into a soft, cloth-like material and his teeth returned

To normal size. His hair went smoothed down but the front spiking remained. His

Muscles relaxed and they turned back from bulging to normal. The last thing to vanish

Was his demonic aura. Ultima went to the pit, grabbed his sword, turned back to the

And said, "Heh…looks like your all gonna need me a little while longer neh?" Ultima

Barely finished these words when suddenly the whole class rushed Ultima and began

Asking him questions. Ultima was confused. VERY confused. These girls did not fear

Him or his demonic form. They were actually asking him how he got his powers and

Why is he a mercenary and not a superhero. Ultima was about to answer all this when

Suddenly his head felt light and his sight became blurry. "Eh? What's wrong

Ultima-kun?" Makie asked when suddenly he collapsed in front of the class.

**2 hours later**

They had taken Ultima to the infirmary and the nurse said she would check out what was

Wrong with him and Setsuna. For the time being they were to go about their own

Business until they figured out what happened. Chachamaru on the other hand had other

Things on her mind. She went to the robot research club and just as she suspected,

Chao and Hakase were there. "Ohayo Chachamaru!" they both said. "Ohayo"

Chachamaru said with a bow before continuing into the room. "How can we help you

Today?" Chao asked. If its alright with you…I want you two to give me a final upgrade.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Hakase asked. "I mean…I want to become human."

A/N: Well there it was. Chapter 5. Once again fans I'm terribly sorry for not including more of the story like I said I would but things just came up. Not too mention I don't wanna stay up till 3 o clock in the morning to type something unless its during a weekend or summer. But don't worry. The next chapter will more than make up for this ones shortness and lack of excitement. (unless you like the fight then….whoohoo) The next chapter peek is here.

Chapter Six: Raging hormones and the new student.

Chachamaru could NOT sit still…all day she had the strangest feeling in her gut and below her waist. She got this way whenever she looked at (still voting for the pair. Tomorrows votes will determine everything.) she had to do something. Chachamaru was going to go insane. She asked to go to the restroom and Negi said ok. When she got there she did the first thing that came to mind. She started rubbing against the sink in the bathroom. Finding some content in doing this she continued to rub against everything in the bathroom until she finally found herself sitting on one of the doors with one leg on each side. Chachamaru blushed a deep crimson and got down from the stall door. Thankfully for her no one was in there with her when she did this. Meanwhile back in the class, the new student (no name yet) was still in a glaring contest with Ayaka. She knew now that the class rep also had a fancy for Negi sensei but she had no idea that Ayaka would be this much trouble. Then she stood back and smiled. She had a plan that would humiliate her so much that she would never want to show her face to Negi again.

Well there it is. The sneak peek. I promise you that this will be on the next chapter. Not bunched like that mind you but yes I will make this scene better and write it. Plz read and review. Bonam Noctem (Good night)


	6. Chapter 6 Raging Hormones

Chachamarus Feelings

Chapter 6: Final Upgrade part two and the new student

Crew:……

Asuna: I'm not gonna ask about that title…

Ultima: this chapter goes out totally to comedy and drama! 'giant smile'

Negi: 'sweatdrop' comedy huh?

Ultima: hey what's with you? You should be happy!

Negi: Why's that?

Ultima: because you're going to be the man of the story!

Asuna: What!

Ultima: now, now Asuna-san don't get jealous…

Asuna: 'blush' JEALOUS?

Ultima: but the votes came in and the pairing has been decided as NegixChachamaru, it wont start in this fic but it is going to happen.

Negi: 'jaw drops' ………

Chachamaru: ………..

Crew: oh….my….god….

Ayaka: I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!

Ultima: you have no choice but to…the readers voted and I always give my fans what they want.

Ayaka: I refuse to accept that! As class rep I will go against this no matter how severe it may get!

Crew: Yeah!

Makie: why does Chachamaru get Negi?

Ultima: well it only seems fair….they DID vote for it and he IS the only other male character besides myself and Kotaru, and I sure as heck am NOT going to have her suffer with the old coots of the story.

Misa: What about yourself?

Ultima: What about me?

Madoka: Aren't you gonna pair yourself?

Ultima: what is the name of the story?

Madoka: Chachamarus Feelings…but why does..

Ultima: exactly…it does not say Ultima comes in and pimps on everyone now does it?

Madoka: ah…good point.

Ultima: that gives me an idea for a future fic…

Asuna: HENTAI! 'knocks Ultima into orbit with her trademark punch'

Narutaki Twins: Wow! Nice!

Konoka: On with the story!

Ayaka: Wait! I'm not finished!

Misori: But I wonder how the votes came out…I mean he didn't tell any of us did he?

Ultima: 'crashes down making an Ultima shaped crater then springs from it totally unscathed' I can tell you how the votes turned out.

Crew: OO;

Ultima: The votes came out as follows. Negi got 9 and Eva got 6 it was close.

Eva: Who got the other votes then?

Ultima: Zazie got one, the twins got one, Yue got one…heck…even I got one.

Asuna: you got a vote for your own fic? I figured you would automatically pair yourself with someone.

Ultima: Well the pairing I will save for later. WHO I'm pairing with will remain a mystery.

Konoka: Oh I see.

Ultima: Anyways. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except my story or new characters.

Asuna: Wait.. so there IS going to be a new person?

Ultima: You bet there is. Now then, on with the story!

Everyone was back at the school and they were now all in the deans office.

Ultima was standing in the back by the door with his arms folded. The dean had called

them all to his office after hearing about what had happened. They all stood before him

and Chachamaru had the floor. She was telling the headmaster about her dream, hiring

Ultima, and what he did by the tree.

Konomon sat there stroking his beard and listening to what Chachamaru had to

say about this. After she was finished he nodded in approval and turned his chair around

to think carefully about what was said. "Well now. It seems to me that we were all

fortunate in you having this dream and hiring this young lad here to come protect you

all."

The class nodded in unison at what he said. "However, what concerns me is how

easily that demon slipped in. Maybe this all has some connection to how your friend

there was able to teleport in here and not be detected." Chachamaru nodded and in the

back Ultima looked like he was ready to fall asleep.

"Stay awake back there!" Konomon yelled at Ultima who nearly jumped at the

sudden outburst. "Wait a minute…I know you…You're.." Konomon never got to finish

as Ultima suddenly sent him a telepathic message. Tell anyone about me and you'll

wish you were dead Konomon shut up.

"What about him, grandpa?" Konoka asked suddenly. "Oh uh..nothing. I thought

he was someone else. Nevermind dear!" Konomon said with a chuckle as he secretly

sweatdropped from the threat. "Anyways, Now then Mr. Ultima.." " Whoa there…no

ones ever called me that before…just call me Ultima okay?" Ultima said with a slight

feature of discomfort etched on his face. The class giggled.

"Alright then Ultima. I have a proposition for you." Konomon said suddenly.

Ultima looked at Konomon with a curious look on his face. "I have a job offering for

you. I hope you will think about it." Chachamaru looked at Konomon like he was crazy.

Didn't he know that Ultima was still under contract with her? Until she paid him, he

couldn't accept another job offer, or so it said in his contract.

"The job I offer for you is I want you to protect the class of 3-A." Konomon said.

"Nani?" Everyone said in unison. They were all confused as to why he would hire a

mercenary to become a school security guard. "And…you're offering me this position,

why?" Ultima asked. Chachamaru then spoke up, "He is still under contract,

remember?" she screamed out. She then blushed when she realized that she had said it

in a way she didn't mean to.

Everyone gave Chachamaru an odd look. The class looked at her, then to Ultima,

who proceeded to hold his hands up as if to say, 'I have no idea.' Asuna spoke up,

"Chachamaru." "W-what?" she said. Asuna spoke, "You aren't jealous are you?" she

said with a smirk on her face. Ultima doubled over and Chachamaru blushed as the class

broke into a giggle fit.

"Now, now." Konomon said, trying to hold back his own laughter. "I am well

aware of Ultimas contract and what the standards are on it. What I proposed to do was to

pay his assistance for you Chachamaru-san and then give him a job offer." Suddenly

Ultima spoke up, "Whoa whoa there, how much are we talking?" "What do you mean

'how much'?" Konomon asked.

"I mean the amount in money." Ultima said. "Oh no. Strictly cash." Konomon

said and Ultima sighed. Konoka spoke up, "I think he means how much are you going to

pay him. Right?" Ultima nodded then looked at the Dean again. "Oh I don't

know…maybe around ¥1,200 an hour." Konomon said. Ultima gave him a bit of a

confused look. "Isn't that around $12 in american money?" Ultima asked.

Konomon became silent. "Well, you see…I've lost my book on foreign currency

exchange so I'm not sure how much I'm paying you in american money." Ultima face-

faulted and everyone was silent. "Ah well. It doesn't matter as long as you pay me

decently." Ultima said. Konomon breathed a sigh of relief and everyone smiled. They

were all very happy (including me) that they were getting a new person to their school for

their class only.

"So what is my job?" Ultima asked. "Ahem…your new job is, I want you to

protect this class and the secrets of this school." (A/N: which means I am now

working for the school in the class of 3-A as a security guard.)

"If any word got out that a demon broke through the barrier of the school

somehow, then were going to need you to protect it. After all, you ARE the only

one I know and can count on for the job." Chachamaru and Kazumi Asakura both

perked up at hearing that last comment. The dean let it slip that he knew Ultima

from somewhere before. However thankfully for him Ultima didn't realize it.

Now both of them were bound and determined to figure out what Ultima was

hiding in his past and what the dean knew.

Chachamaru bit her lip at the thought of being sneaky but she quickly changed her

mind when she looked over at Kazumi who immediately put a huge grin on her

face when she saw what Chachamarus facial expression told her. Chachamaru also

smiled. Her fear of the doubt gone when she knew she could ask Kazumi for help

with this particular problem.

**15 minutes later**

Chachamaru and Kazumi were both standing in the back of the classroom and the

both of them were already coming up with a huge plan to get the info out of

Ultima and the dean. They had decided to split up so that way they could both go

undercover and interrogate them both at the same time so one of them didn't have

to do all the work. Since Kazumi had a recorder and Chachamaru still had some

robotic parts to her they both could record the conversation and play it back later.

Kazumi's plan was simple. She would act "buddy buddy" with Ultima because he

didn't know about her being the school paparazzi so she could get close to him

and get the info out of him. Chachamaru on the other hand was to go with Eva

(who they somehow managed to get to agree to go along with this) to the deans

office and Eva was to start throwing a tantrum at the old man and threaten him to

get the info out of.

Everything was set except for one thing, they didn't know where Ultima or the

dean had headed off to. Asuna came in to the class with Negi and Setsuna

following her and they looked worried. "Hey you two wouldn't have happened to

have seen Konoka around anywhere have you?" Asuna asked. The three shook

their head, but this had confirmed that Ultima and the dean were gone because

Konomon had asked her to stay after the meeting and that he also needed Ultima

to sign his contract.

Asuna, even though she was the Baka Red, she knew something was up. She had

asked the three what they were up to and Eva told them. Kazumi and

Chachamaru however were a little scared at that because they thought they were

gonna get yelled at by Asuna and the other two. But, surprisingly to them, they

had also agreed upon this little mission of theirs. Unfortunately for them, Haruna

the class gossip heard this and went around repeating it to everyone. Soon the

whole class was in on the plan.

The plan was named 'Operation find the past for the class' (_A/N: don't ask…but _

_usually the names they come up with in the book are equally weird_) they had now

agreed upon a new course of action. They would all throw a party to welcome

Ultima, slip him some sake and pry the info from his drunken state. They had all

immediately set the plan into action. Chachamaru was now standing in one of the

school stores and was purchasing some plastic plates and cups for the party and

was getting a gift for him. Not sure what he liked, she just picked out a CD from

a nearby shelf and purchased it.

As she was on her way back she saw Ultima, he was standing in an open area

away from anyone else and he was talking to someone. Another guy by the looks

of it, wait…there were five of them. Chachamaru looked at the five on one side

and then at Ultima who had a serious expression on his face. Using her super

hearing she spied in on what they were saying. (_A/N: the next part is in Al Bhed, _

_which I am borrowing from FFX)_

Voice 1: "so I see your doing well for yourself…"

Ultima: "What are you 5 doing here?"

Voice 2: "Now is that anyway to greet us after being away for 4 years?"

Voice 1: "Quiet…someone is eavesdropping. Use the other language."

Voice 3: "Ryz drah, Ultima, damm ic, frana ec dra cylnat cbamm puuk dryd ec

cibbuccat du pa rettah yd eh drec clruum? Trans: ( Now then Ultima, tell us,

where is the spell book that is supposed to be hidden at this school?

Ultima: E tuh'd ghuf yht ajah ev E tet tu oui drehg E fuimt damm oui? Trans:

(I don't know, and even if I did do you think I would tell you?

Voice 5: What did he say?

Voice 1: you have to forgive Gamma here Ultima…he can't speak the language like us. Gamma: Come on tell me! What did he say?

Voice 4: He said he didn't know and that he wouldn't tell us even if he knew.

Gamma: Why you dirty…'

Chachamaru watches as Gamma begins to reach for a weapon and advance towards

Ultima, but the first person holds his arm to the side'

Voice 1: Gamma that's enough.

Gamma: But Alpha! He just…

Alpha: I'm well aware of what Ultima said to me. I'm not concerned and neither should you.

Ultima:….

Alpha: now then group…lets head out…were obviously not going to find any help here.

Chachamaru watches as the group walks away. She then looks back at Ultima

who is still standing there with no expression on his face. Ultima suddenly turns away

and begins to make his way back towards the school. Chachamaru twirls around and

leans against a nearby tree.

She was scared and very confused about what had just transpired in front of her

but she decided that its Ultimas problem, not hers. Nodding she stood up and made her

way back towards the school. When she got back she made her way towards her

homeroom and decided to meet up with Ayaka and tell her she got the supplies needed.

When the party was ready they were all just waiting for Ultima to show up. It

was a little past 7:45 and they were beginning to wonder if he would show up at all.

Suddenly the door opened but much to everyones dismay Takamichi walked it. "Hello

everyone. How are you all doing on this evening?" Takamichi said. Ayaka spoke up.

"You wouldn't have happened to see Ultima-sama around anywhere would you?" Ayaka

asked him.

Takamichis' face fell and he had a slightly sad look on his face. "Why? Is this

party for him?" Takamichi asked and everyone nodded. Takamichis face grew even

sadder when he heard this. "Girls I'm afraid your efforts were in vain. Ultima lives in an

apartment way off campus that is two cities away. He has to take a subway there before

they become inoperative." The class looked shocked. Suddenly Ayaka spoke up. "This

party wont go to waste however. Well just save the party till tomorrow." "YEAH!" the

class shouted. "But….what if Ultima doesn't get here till its too late for your party?"

Takamichi asked suddenly.

The class didn't consider that. They had obviously not planned the time very

well. Suddenly Ayaka had an idea. "Class follow me!" she spoke up. Meanwhile

Konomon had just finished filing some papers and was about to head out for the night

when suddenly his door swung open. There standing in the doorway was the class of 3-A

and they all had a look of determination on their faces.

Konomon knew that when they had that look on their face that they wanted

something and that he was going to have to let them have it because they do not let

anything rest until they agree on it. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair then said.

"Alright, what do you all want today?" "We all want Ultima to move into the dorms!" the

class said in unison. Konomons eyes went wide as he absorbed this. Regaining his

composure, Konomon coughed lightly and then put his hands together. "Now girls…do

understand. This is not my decision here. If you all want him to stay that badly, ask him

yourselves. However, should he say no, then that is the answer and your all going to

have to cope with it."

The class nodded and they all decided to put another plan into motion, they

named it operation: Get Ultima to stay in the dorms (_A/N: once again…another weird _

_name…but not as weird as theirs._) Now the heat was on for most of the girls, they were

now all against each other for this mission (A/N: excluding_ the ones that already have 3 _

_roommates, prefer living alone, or are partners with another roommate_.) for they all

wanted Ultima as their roommate.

Chachamaru asked Eva if it was alright if she asked Ultima. Eva OK'd it but on

the condition that he absolutely stayed off her bed and did not bother her or complain

about anything. Chachamaru smiled happily and gave Eva a hug. Eva struggled and

tried to break away but it was in vain. After the monster hug Chao and Hakase came

over to Chachamaru and Eva and managed to break them apart. Chao and Hakase

offered Chachamaru a final upgrade to make her a full and complete human.

Chachamaru couldn't have been more happy in her life. (A/N: _Well I bet she could but at _

_the moment I guess not. lol_.)

With a nod they three made their way to the Robotics Research Club and they

asked Chachamaru to lie down on the table. Chachamaru was shaking with excitement.

She had always wanted this since she got her first emotions. Now she was getting the

chance. Before they could give her sleep gas however, the class came in and asked if

they could stay and watch. That way they could greet her when she came to. Chao and

Hakase said it was up to Chachamaru.

Chachamaru nodded and then layed back down. Smiling Chao and Hakase put

the gas nozzle over Chachamarus face and then proceeded to get ready. Chachamaru was

looking around and the last thing she saw before she passed out was Negi.

Chachamaru was floating in a void of nothingness. Everything around her was

black and not a single flicker of light could be seen. Suddenly she saw something in front

of her. The image stood before her but did not show itself completely yet. "W-where am

I?" Chachamaru asked to the image in front of her. The words that came out of the image

sent a chill down Chachamarus spine, for it was not what she said nor the way she said

it…it was the voice that scared her. "Why Chachamaru you naïve girl…you should

know that question." The image said. Chachamaru shuddered, the voice sounded like

hers except it was a tad higher and it sounded like it was mocking her.

"T-then…who are you?" Chachamaru asked the image. The image broke into a

mad fit of laughter that echoed throughout the darkness. The image spoke. "Chachamaru

you really are more naïve than I thought…you should also know that answer."

Chachamaru looked confused and scared. Suddenly the imaged came forward a bit and

Chachamarus eyes went wide with shock, for standing in front of her was….herself!

Except this form she saw was wearing black clothing. It was the same as the clothing she

was wearing now but it was black, and it was her old self, Chachamaru the robot.

"I am you." The double said and Chachamaru would have fainted from the shock

except for the fact she was already asleep. "Just call me Dark Chachamaru or Dark

Chacha if you prefer." Dark Chacha said. Chachamaru just nodded. "You still didn't

answer my first question…where are we?" Chachamaru asked. Dark Chacha looked at

Chachamaru like she was crazy then she broke into another fit of laughter.

Chachamaru failed to see what was so funny, but she chuckled lightly anyways.

Dark Chacha wiped away a tear and then looked at Chachamaru sternly. "You…are in

the world between life and death." Dark Chacha said. Chachamaru looked confused, she

had never heard of such a place and why she would be here suddenly of all places.

Dark Chacha, seeing that she was getting nothing from Chachamaru sighed and

said, "Chachamaru dear…you died during the operation." Chachamarus eyes went wide

and she looked like she was about to cry. Dark Chacha held up a hand. "But…you can

go back. But first you must pass a test." "Anything! Tell me…what must I do?"

Suddenly the room transformed into the room of 3-A and before her was Asuna

on the floor unconscious and a little ways forward was Negi. Chachamaru was about to

run to them when she saw Dark Chacha still standing there. "Well Chachamaru…I have

to ask you. How do you feel about Negi?" Chachamarus face lit up a bright red and she

turned away. "W-what do you mean?"

Dark Chacha grinned. "How do you feel for him? Do you love him?"

Chachamaru turned a darker shade of red. "Y-y-yes…I do love him." Dark

Chacha then put a serious look on her face. "But what about Asuna? Isn't she the

one that also loves Negi?" Dark Chacha asked. "Yes..that's true." Chachamaru

then looked at Dark Chacha.

"Well…the only way to get Negi's love…is to take out the competition." Dark

Chacha said with a slight smile on her face. Chachamarus eyes went wide again.

She was hoping that whatever Dark Chacha had in mind was not what

Chachamaru was thinking. "What do you mean….get rid of?" Dark Chachas

slight smile turned into a full-grown smirk.

Dark Chacha pulled out a weapon from her pocket. It was a gun, it was black and

had a long nozzle on the top and there didn't seem to be a place to put an ammo

cartridge. How could she shoot if there wasn't a place to put the bullets? Sure

there was what looked like a place where the ammo went but it didn't look like it

needed it. Dark Chacha tossed the gun and it landed a few feet in front of

Chachamaru.

"Oh my…" Chachamaru gasped at what she saw. Dark Chacha then said. "What

I mean is…I want you to kill Asuna." Dark Chachas smirk grew even wider and

Chachamaru looked like she was on the verge of passing out. She then thought in

her mind, 'If I kill Asuna…Negi will be mine…but if I DO kill Asuna…what

will Negi think of me?' Dark Chachas smirk fell when she saw Chachamaru

pause.

"Is there a problem?" Dark Chacha asked. "Yes there is…" Chachamaru said

suddenly. "I knew you were going to ask me to kill one of them. But I can't do

it…even if it meant that Negi could be mine, I couldn't bring myself to kill one of

my friends." Dark Chachas face turned from a serious expression to an angry

sneer.

"If that's the case…then I'll just have to kill you!" with that Dark Chacha lunged

forward at Chachamaru and grabbed the gun, she then brought it up and aimed it

at Chachamaru but before she could shoot, Chachamaru had used her back rocket

to boost herself towards the cover of a nearby file cabinet. Dark Chacha started to

let loose a barrage of bullets. As Chachamaru waited behind the cabinet she drew

her own gun.

Due to her being unable to carry as much as before, all she had with her was her

9mm and .45 auto handgun. "Better than nothing…" Chachamaru sighed as she

started listening to the gunshots from behind the cabinet. As she listened she took

note that the gun shot 3 times in one shot and that it was taking an awfully long

time for it to run out of ammo.

She knew that the file cabinet was not much protection from a gun but there was

no other place to hide other than behind wooden desks and they wouldn't last at

all against a barrage of bullets. After hearing the shooting stop, Chachamaru

decided now was the time to strike. She held her guns up and charged out into the

room, only to be greeted by a smiling Dark Chacha and she now had two guns.

The new one looked exactly like the one from before but what threw Chachamaru

for a loop was when she opened fire again without even reloading.

Chachamaru jumped towards another file cabinet but this time she had some sight

to what Dark Chacha was doing. As soon as she was covered she began to watch, she

noticed that Dark Chachas guns weren't running out of ammo. Chachamaru looked

around but couldn't find anything to help her. Suddenly she looked at one of the drawers

of the cabinet and she smiled. She opened up one of the doors and then from her finger a

torch popped out. Chachamaru winced at the pain from it tearing her skin but she had to

bear it.

She started to cut the floors of the file drawers off and when she had cut off all

four of them she started to shape them into sharp points. After she was done Dark

Chacha had stopped shooting and was now wondering why she didn't make an attempt to

run while she had the chance. The next thing to happen gave Dark Chacha a big burst of

confusion. Chachamaru started throwing the floors at her.

Dark Chacha barely had time to dodge them when they came flying at her. She

had managed to dodge 3 of them but the last one hit her dead on in the side. Dark

Chacha looked at the wound. She filled with anger and decided now was the time to end

this. She started walking towards the cabinet where Chachamaru was hiding.

But when she got there, Chachamaru was gone. Confused she looked around but

didn't see anywhere that Chachamaru could run and hide to. Suddenly she heard a gun

click behind her and Chachamarus voice suddenly said "Don't move"

Chachamaru had outsmarted Dark Chacha. Dark Chacha was now brimming with

anger. She had hid in the file cabinet. Because the floors of the files drawers were gone

she could now fit in there. Dark Chacha was not about to let her get away with fooling

her. Dark Chacha suddenly turned around and began to shoot. But before one of the

shots could even get aimed at Chachamaru, Chachamaru had begun to unload all of her

shots into Dark Chacha.

After all her ammo was out and she was still trying to shoot with empty guns,

Dark Chacha was on the ground and full of holes. Sparks coming out now and then.

Chachamaru dropped her guns and then kneeled down next to Dark Chacha. "I have

beaten my weakness…and my greatest, darkest desire…I have overcome my past and

now I can go on with life in peace." Suddenly Chachamarus eyes go wide as she

remembers that she has died in the real world.

Suddenly a light comes out of nowhere and before her is herself again, except this

time it is her in her human form. A full human. The Chachamaru before her smiles and

then speaks. "Great job. I knew you could do it. You've passed the test." Chacha

smiled at Chachamaru and Chachamaru smiled. "Now then…you have people waiting

for you in the other world…I think its time we go back and meet them together."

Chachamaru nods and then grabs onto Chachas hand. Suddenly everything goes

dark and she feels like her chest is getting electrocuted. Her feeling returns…she is lying

on something, next is smell, she can smell oil and a musty type of smell. Next her

hearing returns, she hears a bunch of crying and what appears to be a noise that won't

stop,'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep'.

Suddenly she hears something like an electric charge then hears Chao say,

"Clear!" Chachamarus chest feels something against it then suddenly she feels pain go

through her body as she is shocked. Her eyes suddenly open and the long noise stops and

she can hear it replaced by 'beep beep beep beep'

Chachamaru can hear sobs and some sighs of relief. She sits up suddenly then

feels like she's about to faint again. Chao puts a hand above her chest and forces her to

lie down. "Take it easy!" Chao says, "We almost lost you…we don't want that to happen

again." Chachamaru looks at Chao then asks, "How did the operation go?" Chao looks

confused then smiles lightly, "The operation was a success, you're a full human now."

Chachamaru could have cried, suddenly she hears a door open and she notices

Asuna walk in with a small box. "Someone left this on the porch…its signed to

Chachamaru." Everyone looked at the box. Chachamaru asked to be seated upward,

nodding Chao and Hakase held her up as they moved her to a chair that was nearby.

Asuna hands the box over to Chachamaru. But before she could begin to open it,

Chachamaru falls asleep.

Everyone groans in disbelief and then decides that it is best she gets some sleep.

They all leave and Chao and Hakase agree to take turns watching her through the night.

**The next morning around 8**

Chachamaru is standing in a bathroom and looking at herself. She is examining

every part of her body and checking out all her new body functions. (_A/N: I'm not going _

_into detail there no matter who asks for it_.) Chao is outside the door as Chachamaru is

asking many questions at once. Chao has a smile on her face as she answers all her

questions like, (the A stands for answer) "What did you give me? A: all the human parts.

Is my brain still mechanical? A: Nope…we replaced it with a real one. How did you do

that? A: "We took these certain types of wires and we connected them to the correct

nerve areas of a brain that we got ahold of and we transferred everything from your old

brain into your new one." Chachamaru gets dressed while trying to absorb all this and

then remembers the package she got yesterday.

She asks Chao to get it for her as she is getting dressed. Chao then knocks on the

door and hands it into Chachamaru. Chachamaru takes the box and closes the door. She

sits down on the toilet and puts the box on her legs as she tries to figure out the best way

to open it. She starts peeling the tape from the side and then rips it off from the top. She

opens it up and the contents of the box scare Chachamaru. In the box are two guns…the

same guns from her fight with Dark Chacha, and a note. The note reads, 'A gift from

me…good luck with your dreams. Signed…your past.' Chachamaru drops the note and

just sits there for a while.

Finally recomposing herself, she looks back into the box and picks up one of the

guns. She examines it when suddenly another note falls off of the gun. She picks it up

and reads it, "P.S. they shoot 3 times with one shot and they have infinite ammo. They

work on anything and go with any bullet type. For more info ask Ultima as they were

originally designed by him."

Chachamaru had decided now would be as good as any time to faint. She wakes

up when a loud knocking comes from the door, "Chachamaru! Are you OK in there?"

came Hakases voice. Chachamaru regains her composure and then stands up. "Hai! I'm

OK!" "OK…Just making sure…you've been in there for 15 minutes."

Chachamaru blushes but then decides that it was inevitable. She finishes getting

changed into her school uniform and opens the door. As she walks out she noticed that

her classmates were back again. "Ohayo Gaizamus!" They all said at once. "O-ohayo"

Chachamaru says to them with a blush on her face again.

They all smile and decide that they would make Ultimas welcoming party also a

Congratulations party for Chachamarus full upgrade.

As they were walking to class they noticed the sky turn dark and they heard

thunder. There was going to be a major thunderstorm but none of them knew it was

going to be bad. Just as they entered the building a figure in a dark coat appeared as if

out of nowhere. He turned back and looked at the girls going into the building then

turned and made his way towards the train tracks.

When he got there he jumped up onto a nearby pole and took out a sniper rifle.

He aimed straight ahead at the oncoming train and shot. The bullet pierced the air then

suddenly went through the glass and took out the driver. Smiling the figure turned to the

station and made his way inside. Once inside he took out a purple vial and drank it,

making himself invisible. Once he had done this he took a knife out of his belt pocket

strap and made his way into the control room.

Inside the room were two men. Obviously they worked the oncoming and

ongoing train cars. He snuck up behind the one on the left and then put his hand over the

guys mouth and cut his throat. Before the other guy could turn to see where the sudden

burst of blood came from a knife got jabbed into his throat and his body fell limp to the

floor.

The man had no emotion at all on his face as he picked up the bodies and hid

them in a supply closet. Turning his attention back to the panel, he started to press a

random series of buttons till finally he found the one he wanted. He cut off all the breaks

for the train on track 8 and made sure that it was on a collision coarse with at the end of

the rails.

Nodding in approval the man took out a phone and punched in a number. After it

rang for a bit the man spoke, "I did my part of the bargain…now when do I get paid

Alpha?"

**Meanwhile on train 8**

Ultima was sitting in his seat and then glanced about the train. He was the only

one on except for some girl that had gotten on the train. He heard on the radio that she

had gotten separated from her parents so she was supposed to get off at the same stop as

him and wait there at the station.

Ultima smiled then thought to himself. 'I wonder how her parents reacted when

they found out she was on a train by herself? Ill bet the life of a parent is hard work."

Ultima didn't get to finish his thought when he heard something like a slight disturbance

in the wind and then a sound like glass being broken. Ultima looked towards the driver

door and then stood up to go to it.

Before he could even look through the window however, he noticed something

else to his left. They had just passed up the stop without even stopping or slowing down.

Ultima figured now would be as good as any time to get that girl to safety. But

first….Ultima looked through the window and saw the driver was dead, his head had a

hole in it and a giant puddle of blood was around his corpse.

Ultima went to the door on his left and put his fingers in the middle of the door.

Ultimas teeth clenched together tightly as he pulled the door apart. When he opened it he

motioned for the little girl to get over by him. When the girl got close he told her "Hold

on tight!" The little girl was scared enough at being away from her parents…but to have

a guy that just tore a steel door apart to tell her that they're about to jump off of a moving

train? That's just plain outrageous.

Ultima grabbed the girl and wrapped his coat around her and then held onto her

tightly. He then leaped out of the train and hit the ground and tried to maintain his

balance. Ultima has lots of experience jumping from any vehicle and landing on his feet,

but this was the first time he did it on a train while holding onto someone so he fell over

as soon as he landed.

**Back at the school**

Alpha was making his way towards 3-A, he knew that Ultima would be late for he

had planned this whole ordeal. With Ultima busy, he had time to go look for the spell

book he wanted. Surely someone in this class must know about it. When he reached the

door to the class however, he paused for a moment as he was trying to decide the best

course of action to take here. Should he go in calmly like he normally did or should he

try a new approach? He decided to go about this calmly and opened the door and stepped

right in.

Chachamaru caught sight of him first due to the fact she was about to go out of

the room and she nearly bumped into him. When she looked up and saw who it was she

nearly screamed and fell over. But instead instinct took over and she ran to the safety of

her friends. (A/N: _for those confused about her behavior…she's not a robot anymore so _

_she gets scared now and she lets fear conquer her whenever she needs to fight. Because _

_she is still getting the hang of her emotions she can't control how she'll feel in certain _

_conditions unless she can find someone to help her get over her fear. So until she gets _

_trained she is going to feel the need for her friends to protect her for a while._)

Alpha laughed lightly then stopped when he saw the whole class looking at him

and their teacher was holding his staff. Alpha looked at them and nodded at each of

them. He slowly looked them all over like a hawk watching a field mouse. This gesture

made all of them uncomfortable and then suddenly 14 of them took out a card and their

teachers' staff unfolded the cloth around it to reveal it was actually a wand.

"Adeat!" the class said unanimously (Well the ones with the cards anyways) and

all of them were suddenly transformed into different outfits and they all had a type of

weapon. Alpha smirked at them then he reached behind him and pulled out an odd

colored weapon. He pulled out a glowing, blue war hammer and was taking a battle

pose. Then all of them charged at each other.

**Back at the jump site**

Ultima took his coat off of the girl and started walking back to the last station.

His mind wondering about everything that had happened. Just as he got back to the

station however, he noticed a jet fly off from above the station. "I wonder who owns that thing." Ultima thought aloud. He then glanced down at the girl he was carrying and noticed she had fainted from all that had happened. Ultima then races back to the control tower and makes his way up the stairs to the control room. Once inside he starts mashing buttons and pulling levers until he finds the emergency brake for all the trains and hits it. He managed to stop the trains from colliding and he soon called the police. Once they were there they took the little girl and thanked him for his help. Ultima nodded, then the police offered him a ride to town but he declined. Waiting until they were gone and no one else was around, he used his teleport ability to get to the school.

**Back with Chachamaru**

Everything was quiet, except for Alphas feet dragging when he walked or the panting and groans of pain coming from her and her classmates.

**Flashback**

Alpha charges at the group, Chachamaru pulls out her new weapons and starts to fire upon Alpha. Alpha immediately disappears and reappears behind Asuna. Before Asuna could do anything (_well, before ANY of them could do anything_) he swung his hammer and it made contact with Asunas side. Before Chachamaru could cry out, Asuna was sent flying into a wall in the back of the room. "Asuna-san!" Chachamaru cried out before she saw another classmate go flying to the back. Chachamaru then turns back to Alpha and starts to unleash a barrage of bullets upon him. Alpha gets hit but then he vanishes in mid-hit and reappears behind another student. Before she could re-aim at him, he grabs ahold of Nodoka and uses her as a shield. Everyone then backs off and lowers their weapons. Nodoka is shaking uncontrollably and Chachamaru is on the verge of tears, she let two of her friends get hurt and now another one is being used against her. But just as everyone lowers their guard, Alpha is behind another student in an instant and he smashes her with his hammer. One after another the students are taken out and because of Nodoka being used as a shield, Negi cant use his magic and none of the other students can fight back either. So one by one they get picked off till finally he grabs Nodoka by her hair, punches her in the face, then throws her into a wall towards the back with everyone else.

**End Flashback**

Now everyone is lying around the room in a heap. Some of the students are still breathing, a few…like the unlucky Nodoka…are no longer alive. Chachamaru lies there feeling self doubt about herself when suddenly she hears a door open. Expecting it to be more of Alphas friends she prepares herself then looks up. But to her amazement, Ultima is standing at the doorway. Ultima…san….Chachamaru says before she passes out.

Ultima looks at the chaos in front of him. Then he looks at Alpha, who all this time failed to notice Ultima. Before Alpha could turn around fully, Ultima is right behind him, he then grabs Alpha by the neck then slams him into the ground. This shakes up Alpha but does not seriously hurt him. (_too bad_) Ultima then quickly grabs his sword off of his back and has the blade right up to Alphas throat. Alpha stops, then looks at Ultima, then breaks out into laughter. "Ultima..please…I know you…you cant kill me…killing is against your nature…isn't it?" Alpha grins, hoping that Ultima takes his honor code seriously. Ultima then smiles and looks Alpha square in the eye. "I told you before…I don't kill the innocent anymore…you are not innocent, your evil and you've attacked my friends here." Ultima gestures to the class "So to be honest…I have no problem killing you at all!" Ultima raises his sword and is bringing the sword down on Alpha when suddenly a yellow arrow with electricity flies into Ultimas sword and it gets knocked out of his hand. Alpha then jumps up, pushes Ultima out of the way, then jumps out a window. The person that shot the arrow quickly follows after Alpha. Ultima looks at them then turns his attention back to the class. "Heh…you know your all lucky I got here when I did…" a white aura surrounds Ultimas body then in a flash, everyone is covered in a red aura as some fairy looking thing hovers above them then it emits some kind of white sparks. "Life!" Ultima cries out, suddenly everyone wakes up and much to Chachamarus amazement, the ones that died are alive, even Nodoka!

Everyone gives Ultima one look then they all suddenly tackle him as they all begin to cry. Ultima, not used to being in a situation like this, tries his best to comfort them, but doesn't really know how. So he more or less just stands there hugging most of them. Chachamaru is clinging on to Eva like it's the end of the world.

For some unknown reason…they had the energy to continue the party. Then they decided to have Ultima draw a name out of a hat. This confused Ultima, (_mainly because they still didn't tell him why_) but he still did it and he drew the name, (_I honestly did this to be fair about it_) Kazumi Asakura. Chachamaru and the rest of the class sulked but they were happy that the one they wanted for their original plan was with him. So that way when she got info on him, she could tell them immediately. Kazumi walked up to Ultima and started to talk to him. Chachamaru guessed she told him about the room mate thing because Ultima looked like he was going to pass out when Kazumi told him whatever it was she told him. Ultima looked like he was thinking for a minute, then he started nodding at Kazumi and she looked like she was going to start dancing in place from excitement. Suddenly Chachamaru remembered she shared a room with Sayo. But where was Sayo? Chachamaru just remembered that Ultima can see her and he is a bit spooked at her. She wasn't with them when the fight broke out, so she obviously went somewhere else. But what business does a ghost have to go someplace else and leave the class for no reason? Chachamaru shakes her head then decides to go congratulate Kazumi. Ultima on the other hand is talking with Konomon and it looks like the dean is a bit ticked off at Ultima. Chachamaru decides to sneak in a bit of the conversation so she goes and stands closer and acts casual. Konomon: "Remember…no getting the girls knocked up…and don't do anything I may have to f ire you over." Ultima: "Say what? Man I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but you know me better than that! You of all people should know I'm not ready for a future partner." Konomon: "Then you should have read the fine print of your contract. It says you get the job on the account you marry my daughter Konoka." Chachamarus jaw hit the floor so hard it cracked it and behind her Ultimas jaw did pretty much the same thing. However unfortunately for the dean, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna just so happened to hear that last part and they were now over by the dean giving him the hardest glare he's ever seen. Konomon: "Uh…now now you three…lets talk this over…" the dean however didn't get to finish as Ultima and Asuna sent the dean flying through the roof and off into the sky as he became a star. Konoka: "Ahhh Grandpa!" Ultima: "Don't worry Konoka…he'll live and be able to move tomorrow, trust me…it isn't the first time he's gone flying over Japan." Konoka: "Really? He's had that done to him before?" Eva walks over, "More times than I can even remember." Setsuna: "Ultima-san, What did the dean say about your contract?" Ultima: "He said my contract stated, in order for me to get the job I have to marry Konoka." This time, everyone heard that and right as the dean walked back into the room, he got a 3-A punch as everyone hit him at once and sent him flying again, this time in the opposite direction and much farther. Everyone decided to call it a night seeing as how everything was crazy at the moment. That night when the dean had gotten back and he had somehow recovered from both of his trips, his phone rang. He answers it, "Hello, Mahora Academy. This is the headmaster speaking." "Uh huh" "OK….yes we can accept you. I'm sure you'll fit right in with everyone." "Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night." The dean hangs up the phone and starts to fill out some papers.

Final Upgrade part three, Raging Hormones and beautiful goodbyes

The next day everyone was in the room and was getting ready for the day when Shizuna walked into the room. (_the real one. Heh heh._) Shizuna: "Attention everyone. Today we all have a new student joining you, she's new to Japan so she can't speak Japanese very well, but please try to make her feel welcome." She turns to the door, "Ok…you can come in now and introduce yourself." Ultima and Negi look at the door, (_since they are right in front of it, Ultima is going to stand next to Negi's desk and patrol the room every now and then._ (_That's part of his job more or less_)) and the class leans forward a bit waiting for the new student to enter the room.

Suddenly a girl walks into the room. She has shoulder length brownish, pink hair and she has it let down at the moment. She is wearing a short pink shirt with a green open front shirt and a matching green skirt, she has white shoes with a green siding and her eyes are a light purple. She has some kind of necklace on her neck but its hidden in her shirt. She is 5'11 tall and she is thin, not anorexic thin but as thin as some of the girls in the class. Under her shirt she seems to carry something but no one pays any mind to that. Suddenly out of nowhere, **THUMP**, Everyone looks over and Negi has fainted with a bloody nose and Ultima has tissue jammed up his nose already but it looks like the blood is already seeping through. Everyone giggles, even the new girl. By this time, however Ultima has Negi by the shirt collar and is slapping him silly to try and wake him up. Seeing as how that doesn't seem to work, Ultima goes over to Ayaka, borrows a cup of water from her lunch, and throws it on Negi. Negi jolts up and is a bit embarrassed at what just happened, but he regains his composure by clearing his throat and readjusting his tie. Shizuna gives the ok sign to the new girl and walks out of the room.

The new girl gets a bit red and then she looks at Ultima and Negi. Confused, Ultima goes up to her and she whispers in his ear. Ultima says something to her the class can't understand then nods at her when she also says something back. Ultima turns to the class. "Since she can't fully understand Japanese I will interpret for her." Everyone nods and he turns back to her. She says something then Ultima turns back, "she says…Hello, my name is Suika Kudamono and I am 17 years old. She likes fruits, and she has an interest in Japanese anime and hopes to get a career in something related to it. Her favorite color is pink and she likes sports. She mainly likes Kendo, but likes to drink tea and draw." The whole class now is very interested in her, she has so much in common with most of them and she appears to be friendly. Ultima continues, as she pulls away from whispering some more that is, "She also is good with machines and she loves reading and exploring in her spare time." She says something else to Ultima, who gives her a raised eyebrow look then tells the class, "She has an outburst problem and she is overly emotional…" the whole class kicked in, "She'll fit right in!" Suika and Ultima jump back a bit as Negi just chuckles. Ultima looks over at her and tells her something else. Probably something around, 'get used to it, it happens often' Suika just nods and she looks at the ground. Negi then tells Ultima to tell her that she can take a seat in the back by Zazie. (_The ONLY one back there besides where Ultima takes a nap now and then_) She nods when Ultima translates and they go to the back. The two hold some kind of conversation in the back but no one can tell what they are saying. (_Were not talking in english so that's why Negi didn't translate_.) Finally they are done and Ultima gets up and leaves the room. Negi is surprised because Ultima hardly goes anywhere on his own and he figured he would be needed in case Suika needed to say something. Chachamaru looked at the new girl. She thought this new girl was very interesting and she would like to get to know her better. Chachamaru turned around just as Ultima came back into the room with a notebook and some other things. Apparently he went and got her some supplies for the class. As the class went on, Suika was trying her best to follow along but it was almost impossible because she didn't have that much time to study Japanese. But she had miraculously made it through the day. As Chachamaru got up she was going to go see the new girl, but unfortunately for her, the rest of the class decided this as well. They were bombarding the poor girl with so many questions she looked like she was going to cry. Before she could begin to answer anything, Shizuna walked in. "Ok class, settle down. Remember, she needs a place to stay and also she needs to move her stuff and we need to get her a school uniform. Ok Suika. Since Kazumi only has Ultima as her roommate, you'll be staying with them." (_remember…only the class can see Sayo_) Nodding, Suika looks at Ultima, happy that her translator is with her, then to Kazumi. Suika immediately can tell that Kazumi has this air about her that says, 'not very trustworthy'. Suika looks at Ultima again then runs over and hugs him. Ultima turns red, then suddenly he can FEEL the glares behind him as the class looks at them. Ultima turns and starts to walk away from her when suddenly Sakurako speaks up. "Hey Ultima-kun! Are you some kind of monster?" "EH!" Ultima looks shocked as the rest of the class look at her like she's lost her mind. She speaks up again, "Sorry…what I mean is…I remember during the fight with the demon…you turned into some kind of winged beast and you had claws and fangs and everything. Even your sword changed…it got spikier and so did your cloths…and your hair…not to mention it turned white while your sword turned red. So…what I'm getting at is. What did you do?" Ultima looks at her for a bit then decides its ok to tell her. "Well…if you must know…I'm an imperfect half-demon." "Nani?" the rest of the class said. Ultima sighed, "Its like this…I wont explain it all but this is the sum of it…I'm a human experiment and I can turn into a half demon or a full demon. I can also turn depending on my anger too. What I usually turn into depends on my anger, but when I transform manually, I turn into a dragon of some sort…hence my name, Ultimate Weapon." Ultima looked at the class with a slight smile as his head started to lean forward…hoping they would understand. Suddenly everyones head tilts to the side as a question mark appears above their head. Ultimas head has a vein twitch as he just walks out of the room. Suika follows him but so does the rest of the class when they realize that he left. Now everyone is more curious..but more so Setsuna, for she too is a half demon but she has never heard of one that can become a full demon at will before. She defidentally wanted to ask him a few questions. Chachamaru on the other hand was curious about her guns. (_A/N: Ha ha ha…that sounds wrong…_) She just remembered when she got her new weapons, a note told her to ask him about the weapons if she had any questions, and she DEFIDENTALLY had a few questions. Chachamaru continued to follow Kazumi and Ultima as they led Suika to her new room. When they got there, they all pitched in and helped her move her stuff into her room. After they were all done, it was roughly around 1:07 a.m. Chachamaru went home back to the cabin, but as she was going home, she wondered what was going on back at Kazumi's.

**Meanwhile**

Ultima had crashed on the couch, while Suika was trying to get used to sleeping on her new bed. Kazumi was already dead to the world as she layed on her bed with one leg hanging over the edge and her covers completely gone. What scared Suika was the fact a ghost girl was laying next to Kazumi and sleeping as well. Feeling uneasy she got up and went over to Ultima. She woke him up and told him about Sayo, he rubbed his eyes, looked at Sayo then said, "Don't worry bout it…its natural here." then he fell face first back onto the couch and fell asleep again. She looked back over at Sayo then climbed back into bed. She figured if Ultima was ok with it, then she could stand it.

**Back with Chachamaru**

She had just gotten home and as soon as she entered she noticed Chachazero sitting on a nearby table, looking a bit ticked off. "Good evening Zero, how are you?" Zero got angrier, "I'm doing terrible! Next time you guys go somewhere, take me with you!" it was now that Zero noticed Chachamaru was human, and to say the least, Zero was not happy. "And look at you! Now you can't fly anymore!" Zero was obviously jealous and she just revealed the fact she liked Chachamarus flying. Chachamaru picked up Zero and took her into the next room and set her down on a nearby chair. She went upstairs to get ready for bed and she noticed immediately the Eva was already asleep. Smiling, Chachamaru changed into some night cloths and got into bed.

**Chachamarus Dream**

Chachamaru was sitting in class and she just noticed she was the only one there. She then looked to the front and saw Negi standing there, except he was staring right at her with a glimmer in his eye. He then walked up to her and he had both his hands on her desk. She blushed at what he was doing but she didn't care what he did, she just stared at him like it was the only thing in the world she could do and then she stood up. "Negi-sensei, I…" but she was cut off. "No need to be so formal with me Chachamaru. We know each other enough to not need honorifics amongst each other." Chachamaru blushed harder, but she blushed even more when Negi suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Chachamaru felt so great she felt like she was going to burst. She then grabbed onto Negi and the two started to kiss passionately.

**Outside of the dream**

Eva had waken up and she heard Chachamaru start mumbling. Eva looked at her like she was crazy and was about to nudge her and wake her but then Chachamaru suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. Eva was so shocked she didn't even try to fight back. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it, perhaps a bit too much because the next thing that happened cannot be typed here or looked into by Kama Sutra. (A/N: _Sorry but I DO want to keep this as clean as possible. My friends and family DO read this so I don't want anything TOO nasty in here. If you do have a hentai mind then just use your imagination to what's going on_.)

**The next day**

Chachamaru woke up feeling GREAT! She never felt like this before. (A/N: I wonder why. Heh heh.) She also noticed on the way to class that Eva had a skip in her step and she looked like she was in a very good mood as well. (A/N: once again…heh heh.) When they got to class, they noticed that Ultima looked like he had been up all night and so has Suika, they both looked VERY tired, but Ultima looked pissed. He totally ignored Suika and just kept walking away from her while she was trying to say something to him. Chachamaru guessed she kept him up all night. Giggling silently she went and took her seat. She then noticed that Negi had yet to come to class, so she just sits there for a minute then decides that she will go talk to Ultima for a little while. She then stands up and walks over to him and notices something weird begin to happen in her lower abdomen. She feels a strange longing sensation, like she needs something to happen to her. She then feels like she can't control herself any longer with these actions. Panicking, she then races out of the room, with a class full of students and a security guard with a raised left eyebrow, watching her like she has finally gone insane. (A/N: _and thanks to me…she probably already has._ Asuna: _That's just mean_.) Chachamaru ran to the first place she could think of to get some privacy, the bathroom. Once inside, she then ran up to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. "What is happening to me?" she asked to no one in particular. Knowing she couldn't get a response from her reflection, she hung her head for a bit until her lower region had that feeling again. "Gaaah! What's going on! What's happening to me?" Chachamaru cried out as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her. She then thought maybe this has something to do with being human. Getting curious, (A/N: _VERY curious_. **Ahem** Asuna: _your sick..ya know that?_) she then opened up her skirt and looked down into it. Still not knowing what to really look for, she readjusted her cloths and just stared at her lower region in the mirror. Suddenly the feeling came back twice as strong as before and before Chachamaru knew it, she had started to rub against the sink corner. Finding some satisfaction in this, she continued to rub against it at a steady pace until she started to go at a faster pace.

**Meanwhile**

Back at the room, everyone was wondering why Chachamaru had ran out of the room suddenly, and most of all, why she hadn't returned yet from wherever she went to. Asuna was elected against her will to go find her. Sighing, Asuna trudged out of the room and made her way down the hallway. Asuna looked all over the school and even at the nurses office and the kitchen. Surprised not to find her in any other areas, she decided to check the last place she would have thought to go looking for Chachamaru. The bathroom. Asuna was right by the door when she heard something like a strange groan come from inside the room. Not knowing what to expect, Asuna barges into the room just to see…Chachamaru sitting on top of one of the stalls with one leg on each side of the door as she slid back and forth. Asunas face went into full anime shock as her eyes turned into tiny black dots with the little surprise triangle things coming from her head as her hands went backwards to signify that she was shocked. "EHH! NANI KORSO!" (A/N: _Sorry, its been a LONG time since I've used Japanese and I have forgotten what most of it means, In this case, I forgot how to say, 'What the hell!'. But It looks like I have Nani in the correct place_.) Asuna burst out suddenly as Chachamaru just now noticed Asuna enter the bathroom. Shocked from being discovered in what she was doing, Chachamaru fell off the stall and hit the floor. **THUD** Chachamaru then looked up at Asuna with a huge blush on her face as they stared at each other. The blush only got more intense as they stared, both not wanting to comment on what had just transpired. Asuna then calmed down a bit to the point where she could talk and then walked over to Chachamaru and held out a hand to help her up. Chachamaru on the other hand, was still in her little fantasy world, and when she saw Asuna's hand, she grabbed onto her tightly and pulled her down. "Eh! What the he" Asuna got cut off as Chachamaru suddenly kissed her. Both shocked and scared, Asuna just layed there before she realized what was happening to her. Asuna then tries to push her off but for someone who just got turned into a human, she was pretty dang strong. Chachamaru just held both of Asuna's hands down with one of her hands as she started to undo her shirt with her other hand. Asuna was about to scream when suddenly the door opens up and some other girl enters the room. She takes one look at the two of them then holds her hands up and backs out of the room slowly. Asuna was the only one to notice the girl come in and just as the girl left Asuna noticed that Chachamaru had somehow succeeded in removing all of her clothing from her body. Now if you think Asuna was scared before, imagine how she feels now. Just as Chachamaru was about to begin, the door opens again and Evangeline walks in. She looks at them and her eyes go wide for a second, then return to normal size as she then laughs evilly at the sight before her. Asunas eyes go wide with fear at what the vampire girl does next. She then locks the door and walks over slowly towards Asuna. "Well, Kagurazaka-san…I say we can call this tuition for training the brat all these years and having to put up with all the abuse YOU put me through." The vampire girl says with an evil grin on her face. Asuna who is still struggling to get free, only gets even more scared. Just as Eva got close Asuna lets loose one of her trademark punches, sending both Chachamaru and Eva flying into orbit. Panting, Asuna gathers her cloths quickly and exits the bathroom and goes back to class as fast as she can.

**Meanwhile in a forest nearby**

Eva and Chachamaru landed in some bushes a little ways from the campus, deciding that they could still save the moment, the two start to go at it right there in the forest.

**Back in 3-A**

Asuna was sitting at her desk and shaking uncontrollably at what just happened and was thinking of what COULD have happened. Suika notices this and goes over to her. "Hi, why you shake?" Suika said to her. Asuna just stares for a minute before realizing that Suika can't speak Japanese. Chuckling a bit she says, "Nothing, just had a close call this morning." Asuna says with a shaky grin on her face. Suika's head tilts a bit to the side before she started nodding. Smiling she then was about to leave when she stopped and started to sniff Asuna. Asuna just stared at her before Suika spoke, "You smell like you have sex recently." Suika says before she gets a wicked smile on her face as Asuna sweatdrops. "So that why go to find Chacha-san, you need alone time." Suika said with a smirk on her face before she started laughing and walked away. Asuna was clenching her fist as a vein was twitching on her forehead. How did she of all people find out about that already? And how did she know what she smelled like? Did she emit an odor from it or was she there and saw what happened? Asuna decided to ask her later for Negi entered the room. "Stand." Nodoka says, "Bow" and the class obeys, "Good morning, Negi-Sensei" They all say at once. "Good morning class." Negi says as he takes his position at the front of the class.

**Brief Intermission**

Asuna: What the hell?

Negi: An intermission? NOW? But class just started…

Ultima: Aw, you'll get over it. Besides, I need a break.

Class: BUT YOU'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS **ONE** CHAPTER FOR MONTHS NOW!

Ultima: I'm well aware, but due to trouble that I'm always somehow getting into can you blame me?

Asuna: Yes.

Ultima: Anyways I hope everyones enjoying the story. I'm having fun writing it.

Asuna: It's because your a pervert!

Ultima: Hey!

Konoka: Asuna! That wasn't very nice!

Ultima: Listen to her Asuna…

Sakurako: Yeah! Pervs have feelings too ya know!

Ultima: ……I think….I'm gonna go hide under my bed with my legs sticking out and cry for an hour.

Kotaru: Now there's a real man! He won't let ANYONE see him cry!

Ultima: Uh…right…whatever…security!

Kotaru: And why am I not in your story yet! This story needs me for the fighting man…the fighting! Hey! Let me go!

'Kotaru gets dragged off scene by two guys in security uniforms, but they are really Ultimas squad partners'

Class: …………..

Ultima: …….I don't remember verifying them into the fic but…oh well. 'turns towards the fans' I WILL include Kotaru later but not now, right now he is busy. Now back to the story.

Asuna: Who WERE they!

**Back to the story**

The class then sat down and took out their notebooks as Negi got ready to teach. Negi then turns to face the class again as he then notices Ultima, who is pretty much dead to the world, in the back. Sighing, Negi turns and tells the class to open their books to page 147.

**Later**

The dismissal bell rings and the class puts their books away. They are done for the day and have no club activities so they all decide to hang around the class. Ultima was long gone, mainly because he didn't want to hear about what they were talking about, (girl stuff) and he was hungry. Apparently those ramen carts from earlier looked really inviting to him. Negi was signing papers at his desk when he noticed Asuna was just sitting as her desk with her face resting on her hand and a depressed look was on her face. Getting worried, our young and foolish wizard walked over to Asuna. "Asuna-chan, what's wrong?" Negi asked innocently enough. But to Asuna, he was a big annoyance right now. "Nothing! None of your business squirt! Asuna said while bopping Negi on the head." (A/N: OO; what the hell! Were you just narrating for the readers! Asuna: Ha ha, It looks that way. Ultima: That has to be the WORST typo I've ever done in a story. Konoka: How did you manage that Ultima-kun? Ultima: I don't even know. Anyways, who cares, lets just finish the story.)

Ultima then walked into the room right after Asuna was done narrating for us, and immediately headed for his favorite spot in the room, the back. However, Ultima had this mysterious look about him, like he knew something that no one else knew. Getting curious, Negi walks over to him and waves. "Hi Ultima-san. What are you doing?" Negi asked as he took note of Ultima giving him a look that confused Negi, but in the same way, scared him. "I'll bet anything your one of them, admit it! You're the ringleader aren't you? You and that huge wand and your partner with the same ridiculously big fan/sword for a weapon! You guys set me up!" Ultima muttered in a confused state as he suddenly swayed to the left then regained his balance. Suddenly Ultima looked like he was blushing but he had a HUGE cheesy grin on his face. As if on cue, Suika, and the twins walked into the room and showed Negi a Sweet Sake bottle. Negi thought for a minute till he finally figured it out, they got Ultima drunk! Negi turned back to Ultima and started to shake him due to him looking like he was passing out. "Ultima-kun! Are you OK? Ultima-kun!" Negi was shouting to the unconscious Merc as he just swayed back and forth. "Do you know who I am?" Asuna asked suddenly as she came up beside Negi and asked Ultima a question. Ultima took one look at them and his face fell and he looked like he wanted to cry. (A/N: _And after doing this scene, I wanted to from laughter_.) "You're the nasty pink haired people that stole my ramen!" Ultima cried out as he suddenly jumped up onto the desk and leaped out a nearby window. Stunned beyond belief, the class just stared at the broken window outside until they heard a car screech outside and a loud **THUD** was heard followed by a **GYAAAAAAAHH!** **MAN THAT HURT!** The class then rushed over to the window and saw Ultima up and running away from the school in his drunken state. Asuna spoke up, "Apparently, no one told him they drive in the left lane here in Japan." Everyone shook their head, but they all turned suddenly as three certain people were _edging_ their way outside the room. As soon as they were caught, they stopped, grinned and rubbed the back of their head. "Eh heh heh heh, we were only trying to help with the plan!" They said, excluding Suika, at the same time as 28 people, this is including Negi, started to make their way slowly towards them with a rope and some tape. Where they got it, We'll never know, it IS an anime so its probably interdimensional for all we know.

**Meanwhile back in the outskirts of the woods**

Eva and Chachamaru were on their way back to class, Eva was grinning happily but Chachamaru was walking slowly and had was chewing one fingernail nervously as she was thinking back upon what just happened. She didn't want THAT to happen, sure she wanted IT but not with Eva, heck, not with another female for that matter. But urge took over and she found herself in that incident. Sighing, Chachamaru decides theres nothing she can do to about it so she decides to go back to the school. When they get back to the school, they notice right away that there is three sets of rope hanging outside of a broken window. Chachamaru looks at the rope, then the window, then at Negi. Negi looks up and then follows her gaze towards the window. "Ahem…about that…see the Narutaki's and Suika got Ultima-san drunk and he went on a frenzy of some sort. None of us know where he's at right now." Negi explained while he was shaking his head slowly while sighing in disbelief. As if on cue, Ultima enters the room holding an ice pack to his head and with a bandage around his left hand going up to his elbow. The class got wide eyed at the sight but Ultima ignored them all and just went to the back and sat in his desk with a loud groan. "Uh…Ultima-san…are you alright?" Negi asked as he looked at Ultima from his desk in the front. Ultima looked up and mumbled something then went back to resting his head on the desk. "Um…I'm sorry? I didn't hear you." Negi said. Ultima lifted his head once more and once again mumbled something, it was a bit louder this time but Negi still couldn't hear it as he held his ear close and put his hand around it to magnify the sound. Grumbling Ultima stood up and almost yelled, "I said I remember getting hit by a car and then I remember someone tried to sell me something but that's about all I can remember before I woke up face first on a nearby rooftop." Ultima said as he took his seat and more or less slammed his head back onto the desk, despite his hangover and fell asleep. The whole class sweatdropped, then suddenly they heard Suika and the twins yelling. "Hey let us up now!"-Fuka "Yeah! Ultima-kun is okay!"-Fumika "Besides, he the Ultimate Weapon! Its not like he be hurt by human standards!"-Suika (slowly learning Japanese) The class stopped when Suika said that and Ultima's head shot up when she said that. He then went over and grabbed her rope and pulled her up quickly. While still holding her with one hand he held her up by her tied feet and the look of seriousness on his face was so strong that even the most powerful of demons would know not to joke with him. Unfortunately, Suika is NOT among those demons. "How did you know who I am?" Ultima asked her. She looked like she was dumbstruck for a second then she smiled. "I can sense on you. You very strong and can turn into anything at will. Also your weapon big giveaway, only Ultimate Weapon, or those chosen by him or her, can wield your Buster sword, but there are things you may not know about sword." Suika said. "Oh really? And what might that be?" Ultima asked her as he started to slowly swing her back and forth. "Okay me tell, but please stop swinging. OK, your sword can cut through anything, and can turn into any type of weapon you choose it to be! How that sound?" Suika said with one eye closed and a grin on her face. Ultima just had an empty look on his face. "I knew about that already…" Suika facefaulted but still pressed on. "You know you can also make to where no one can grab or carry sword?" Suika said with hope in her eyes. "Yep, I knew that too." Ultima said as he was beginning to think that this was a total waste of time. Suika gulped and tried once more. "You also know about special Upgrade Weapon who can make any spell or weapon of yours stronger?" Ultimas eyes lit up as his face took on a look of curiosity. "Who is this..'Upgrade Weapon' you speak of?" Ultima asked as Suika got a shocked look on her face. "YOU NOT KNOW WHO UPGRADE WEAPON IS! HE IS ONLY MOST FAMOUS OF ALL BLACKSMITHS IN THE DARKNESS WORLD!" Suika said with anger in her eyes when suddenly she immediately shut her mouth when she realized what she said. Ultima however, was immediately intrigued and demanded she tell him more about this 'Darkness World'. The whole class was now interested as they all leaned in to listen. Suika took a deep breath then began her story. "As you may already know, I not a human. I am demon. I like you, a dragon demon, however you are not JUST a dragon demon, I know you can turn into ANY demon you wish. That is whole point of your 'Devil Trigger' is it not? To turn you into a half or full demon? Anyways, the Darkness World is exactly what it says, a world of darkness, total opposites. There is a Dark Ultima there as there is a Light Ultima in the Light World and a Lunar Ultima on the red moon." It was at this time Ultima chose to get confused and he nearly dropped Suika in his daze. The rest of the class was also confused for they have never heard of such a place. Even Eva was astounded by all of this. "I've heard rumors before but…I never knew it really existed." Ultima said as he was trying to make sense of everything right away. The class started to talk amongst themselves for a bit before Ultima brought Suika back up to arms length. "Tell me more." Ultima said as he miraculously got over his hangover quickly. "Okay." Suika nodded. "In the world of darkness there are the eight Weapon Lords as well. Rumors say there may be even more…" Suika said, Ultima nearly dropped her again. Ultima was shocked at hearing all this. He didn't know about the other Lords. He only knew of eight, but three of them were dead and one of them disappeared. "Wait a minute, only me, and three other lords still exist, Crystal and Diamond were killed years ago and now Omega is with them in the afterlife." Suika's face lost its coloring upon hearing this. "Y-you mean…Lord Crystal…Lord Diamond and Lord Omega are…dead?" Suika asked as her eyes filled with tears. Ultima looked a bit taken back but he regained his composure. "Yeah they are dead, Diamond was killed by a giant cannon of some sort, it was a human weapon built by some crazy company called Shin Ra or whatever they call themselves, and Crystal Weapon was killed by Omega Weapon years ago also." Ultima stated as he began to recall the events of what happened. It was also at this time that he decided to untie Suika and the twins. "But…what of Lord Omega? How did he die?" Suika asked as she was ready to burst to tears. Ultima sighed as he stood up and turned around. "He's dead, and I'm the one that killed him." The class got silent and Suika gasped. Her hands started to tremble and her voice was shaky when she talked. "How…how could..how could you.." Suika stuttered. Ultima then held his hand out and in a flash of light a katana appeared in his hands. The katana was glowing a bright light as its holy power emanated off of it. Suika gasped at it. "This is the proof, this is the Omega Weapon. This was 'HIS' weapon. Now its mine. All I have to do is master the light and I can take over as Omega Weapon." Ultima stated as a hint of disgust could be heard in his voice. "NO!" Suika shouted as she suddenly stood up. "You could NEVER replace Lord Omega and you never WILL replace him!" Suika shouted as she suddenly burst into tears then ran from the room. Ultima stood there and sighed as the class watched her leave, they then turned to Ultima with questioning in their eyes as they waited for an answer. "….If you must know…Omega used to be a good guy, he single handedly saved the Dark World from destruction and brought the place to peace, however the time there drove him insane and he went towards killing, I had no choice but to stop him. In the end he was as noble as before for he broke free of his insaness at his deathbed and granted me a small gift, his powers. I objected but he said he owed me. Hmm…who knows…anyways, she must have been one of his many admirers and I'm willing to bet she had a crush on him." Ultima said as he crossed his arms and sighed some more. The class got wide eyed again and this time they burst into loud conversation. Ultima went to his seat in the back and started to think about his future actions.

Chachamaru went out to find Suika and try to calm her down. "What an amazing story, I hope to hear the rest of it soon." Chachamaru said to herself as she turned a corner and headed for the bathroom. When she got there she went inside and she could hear Suika sobbing inside one of the stalls. Chachamaru sighed as she then leaned against one of the stalls and waited for a bit, deciding the right words to say. Before Chachamaru could decide however, Suika spoke up. "He save me once before, 2 years ago, during the Dark Armies conquest. This was time when the Lords not get along and constantly fight each other. During time, many families were torn apart and many were killed."

**Flashback to 2 years ago in Dark World**

A young Suika is running from some men, she goes into a building and goes out the back window. All around her people are being killed and slaughtered as she is running. She is running across a bridge when suddenly she trips. She looks up and a man is holding a lance over his head and is ready to bring it down on her, just as the man is attacking, a bright blast of light hits him and sends him backwards. In the blink of an eye, a figure glowing with holy light is upon the man and he has already destroyed him. The man turns around to the child as she stares at the sight before her, then to her rescuer. He is a young man at the age of 19 and he has medium black hair with blonde streaks coming out around from under the black. He has green eyes and he is wearing a silver-black outfit. (just like Ultimas) and he is holding a glowing katana. Suika can't hear what he is saying but she knows one thing. She has fallen in love with her rescuer.

**End Flashback**

"And that's what happened." Suika finished as she wiped away her tears. "Kinda silly I know but still, that's what happened." Chachamaru listened carefully and was still trying to think up the best words for this particular incident for she has just recently experienced having this emotion called 'love' and was not sure how she could help Suika. Chachamaru just slightly nods and knocks on the door, "Shall we go back to the class now?" Chachamaru asked. Suika comes out, wipes some tears from her eyes and nods. When they get back to the classroom, they notice the class is in an uproar and Ultima is missing. Chachamaru walks up to Madoka, "Um…what is going on?" Chachamaru asks her as she is looking around the room. Before she could answer, Ayaka answers for her, "Ultima-san is leaving! He just went to talk to the headmaster about canceling his contract here!" "What!" Suika and Chachamaru gasp at the same time. Suddenly Negi and Asuna leave the classroom and start heading towards the headmasters office, the whole class follows suit and when they get there, Ultima has his sword and backpack on and is getting ready to leave. "Wait you Baka!" Asuna says as she bops Ultima on the head. "Ow! Hey what's that for!" Ultima says as he rubs his head. "Where do you think your going? Suddenly quitting like that with no explanation!" Asuna yells, Ultima closes his eyes and coughs lightly. "Well you see…there is a good reason for all this." Ultima says as he re-adjusts his backpack. The class leans forward a bit, "And that reason would be?" Ultima sighs as he looks at them before answering, "I'm going on a journey to the Light World."

Ultima: Well, there it is, my LONGEST chapter yet, and hopefully the last time I have to write one this long.

Asuna: Yeah, for once I agree, it took you a whole 3 months to write it…you weren't getting lazy now were you?

Ultima: Of course not! I have a legitimate reason for not posting this or getting done on time.

Asuna: and that would be?

Ultima: None of your business.

Class: **groan**

Ultima: Anyways the next chapter is going to take a while to make, not as long as this one mind you, but I will have it done alot faster now that I have more free time on my hands.

Eva: Free time! HA! Didn't your parents want you to clean the house up?

Ultima: I AM cleaning it up and that's really none of your business and further more I'd appreciate it if you all didn't follow me home so much, do you know how much it costs to feed all of you?

Fuka: Aw come on! You can't be serious about us eating THAT much.

Ultima: oh really? 46 large pizzas down the drain, 37 instant Ramen meals gone, all 14 boxes of cereal, my cupboards are so clean I now know theres a wall in the back! I don't even wanna mention how much I dished out just to feed all of you!

Sakurako: Hey! You have money so don't worry about it! Besides you're a mercenary! I'm sure there are a lot of people that hire you!

Ultima: Actually no one needs mercs these days anymore. It's sad.

Fuka: Ah well, Hey! Lets go back to his house and have dinner!

Class: YEAH!

Ultima: Wait…what the?

'Ultima can only watch as they leave the room and head for his place. Chachamaru, Sayo and Eva, being the only 3 to not need to eat all the time, stay behind to help him close the story.'

Ultima: **sigh** Good ol' 3-A, they'll never change.

Eva: Too bad for that.

Sayo: Anyways, let us end this chapter and go join them.

'The other three nod and turn to the readers'

Well, another chapter written and ready to post, I hope your all enjoying the story so far. I am however having some story difficulties. I am now having a Readers Opinion. Should this story end soon? Or should I make it go on for a little longer? Also did any of you enjoy the light yuri? I'm sorry I couldn't give any of you the votes you wanted but it was great that you all did vote. Maybe I'll make it where some of the previous votes get put together? Anyways here is the preview for the next chapter.

Chapter Seven: Going on strong

Ultima was going to leave in a few days. Due to bad weather conditions he was forced to stay for a few more days. Chachamaru layed in bed and sighed, she didn't want him to go, but she knew he couldn't stay with them forever, they would graduate and that would be the last time they saw him or each other for that matter. Chachamaru then sits up in bed, "maybe.." she thought. "maybe it might work!" She suddenly jumps up and gets dressed, as she is running out the door, Eva notices her leaving and starts to follow her. When she gets back to the school, she sees the whole class is in the courtyard playing a game of soccer. When they see Chachamaru run up, they all stop and greet her. She then tells them about her plan and the class starts to talk to each other about it. It was at this time that Ultima enters the area and is sitting on one of the bleachers with his headphones on, apparently he liked the CD he got from Chachamaru as they notice that's the case he has a hold of and he looks like he's mouthing the words. They then all walk over to him and stand in front of him for about a minute until he realizes that they are there, he looks at them and takes his headphones off. "uh…hi. Can I help you?" he asks, not being used to having this many people look at him before. The whole class nods at Chachamaru, then she steps forward, "Ultima-san, I-that is…the class, we want to go with you to the Light World!" "SAY WHAT!"

Ok readers this is the Readers Choice thing I was talking about, you get to help with the progression of the story! Exciting no? Anyways, I will let you guys choose the fates, Do I let the class come with me? Or do I leave alone? Or do I even leave at all? Tell me in the reviews and we'll see how it turns out. Also tell me what you think of Suika? I made her myself which is kinda cool for me. Anyways on the next chapter I'm going to include a profile of my characters so you can get a better understanding of what they look like. As for now, I have some bottomless pits to go check on before they eat me out of house and home again. Eva: Why bother? You know your not going to get rid of them, you just going to sit there and join them. Ultima: Hush…they were eating my last pizza last time so I had no choice. Sayo: Um…excuse me but…what about Suika? How much does she eat? Ultima: Oh my god! **Sigh** I may as well sign in as bankrupt. Hey I have an idea, Eva, I'm coming over to your house for an extended visit! Eva: Eh! And what makes you think that? Ultima: If you join me I will tell you where Nagi is. Eva: DEAL! 'and the agreement was sealed with a firm handshake as the four made their way towards Ultimas house, which now has loud music blaring from it and some blue and red lights that sound an awful lot like…' Ultima: Oh crap…these are the experts too, they have the stuff to take down a magic user! Eva: 'also panicking' Really, it looked like fun but I think I'll go home and go to bed now! Sayo, Chachamaru, Ultima: Right behind you! Ultima: 'while running' Well readers, LATER!


	7. Chapter 7 Depressing Departures Part 1

Chachamaru's Feelings

Chapter Seven: Departures and Demons Part. 1

Ultima: Well the next chapter is ready and here it is.

Eva: Tell me again, why are you hiding here at my house?

Ultima: Because those cops still haven't left and I'm not going home until they are gone.

Sayo: Besides, him and Suika are the only ones that need food other than you, so why are you concerned?

Eva: That's besides the point!

Ultima: I don't have time to argue, I have to get the next chapter out.

Eva: You? In a hurry for a chapter? Allright, who are you and what have you done with the real Ultima?

Suika: I so confused, I hardly understand what you say!

Ultima: Don't worry Suika, one day you'll learn all the words so you won't get confused anymore.

Suika???

Eva: Ok, but NO going into MY resort...capiche'?

Ultima: I may be here a while...after all...the next one is going to be one of my LONGEST chapters yet.

Sayo: How long?

(Suika starts rummaging around in the fridge)

Eva: HEY YOU! Get out of there!!!

Ultima: Oh...it may be longer than the last fic but I won't say.

Sayo: Wow...

(Suika is running around with an armful of food and has an apple in her mouth) Mmph memphtirnng! (I'm eating!)

(Eva is chasing her around the house while Sayo sweat drops at the scene unfolding in front of her while Ultima barely dodges an oncoming chair)

Ultima: Ok...time to get out of here!

Sayo: 'nod'

(Ultima runs outside with Sayo right behind him with Suika and Eva chasing behind them while various things go flying at the three of them, courtesy of Eva)

Eva: Get back here with my food!!!

Suika: 'shakes head'

Eva: Grr ROARRRRRRRRR!!!

(Out of nowhere, the moon turns into a full moon and all of Eva's powers return instantly as she begins using her new powers to chase them down)

Ultima: Oh My God! It's every man for themselves!!!

Suika: I not man!!!

Sayo: Don't leave me here!

Suika: Nooo!!! Wait with me!!!

(Somehow, Sayo trips on her feet and grabs onto Ultima who also trips, but Suika trips when Ultima grabs onto her while she is running past. Eva seizes the moment and starts chanting out three different spells.)

Ultima, Sayo, Suika: Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!

Elsewhere, at a certain jailhouse

(Asuna perks up suddenly as she gets one of those surprise marks on her head) "Baka senses...tingling...I think Ultima's getting beat up..."

Konoka: How do you know this?

Asuna: I've beaten him up enough to know when he gets hurt by things other than me.

Konoka: Devotion maybe?

Asuna: It's not like that!!

Kazumi: Anyways...on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I can get just about anything I want with some convincing or promises, however that won't help me get any closer to owning Negima, Final Fantasy, or anything else in this fic.

Asuna: ha ha ha.

"Blah blah" Normal speech

"_Blah Blah" _Normal Thoughts

"**Blah blah" **Demon speaking

"**_Blah blah" _**Demon thoughts

It was the day after the whole incident in the classroom. Class was going smoothly but Ultima was nowhere to be seen that day. Chachamaru leaned on her right hand with her elbow on the desk. She was daydreaming about Negi again and lately this little action was increasing more and more lately. Normally she daydreamed once or twice a day, but lately it increased to about five to seven times per class period. She woke up suddenly and looked up at the boy that was the main cause for all of her changes. _"Negi-sensei...if only I could tell you how I feel right now..."_ she thought to herself as she started into another daydream. Eva looked forward towards her servant and tilted her head to the side. "_She's been acting weirder and weirder, ever since she became human._" Eva thought as she dismissed the thought. "Oh well...as long as it doesn't affect me in any way." Eva said aloud to no one in particular. Chachamaru turned around to face Eva. "Did you say something master?" Chachamaru asked as Eva looked back to the front of the room. "No, just forget about it." Eva said as Chachamaru nodded and turned away. Eva sighed and stared down at the textbook in front of her. "_Time for another stupid lesson._"

Meanwhile, at the deans office

(A/N: I wanted to try something new here, tell me if you prefer it to my paragraph writing.)

Konomon: What?! What do you mean you want to leave Mahora?!

Ultima: For one, I need to go on this quest to save the world once again from some evil force.

Konomon: What evil force is that?

Ultima: Not sure yet, but that always happens in RPGs...you go somewhere for one little task and it escalates to saving the world. It always happens. –crosses his arms and sighs-

Konomon: -he rubs the temples of his head- Kids and their games these days...I swear.

Ultima: Maybe you should try them, you'd probably like them.

Konomon: -his left eye twitches- THERE IS MORE TO MAGIC THAN SIMPLE FIRE 1, 2 AND 3 SPELLS!

Ultima: Wait a sec, what one did you play?

Konomon: Um...I believe it was for a system called the Super Nintendo...

Ultima: Ah, you must mean Final Fantasy II or III

Konomon: Two or Three, yes I believe it was two...

Ultima: Well that's the problem, the spells today are called Fire, Fira, Firaga, and Firaja. Not to mention all the other spells in the game.

Konomon: At least they aren't numbered anymor...Hey! This is besides the point at hand here!

Ultima: Your right! ...What were we talking about?

Konomon: -rubs his temples again- You wanting to quit.

Ultima: Quit?! Are you mad? I said temporary absence! I wouldn't quit this job even if you paid me to do it!

Konomon: Oh! Well then, um...how long did you plan to be away then?

Ultima: Not sure.

Konomon: -doubles over anime style- What do you mean 'Not sure.'?!

Ultima: -shrug- Like I just said, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone...besides, you've got magic teachers and students abound in this place. You'll be fine without me.

Konomon: You are right, besides, this trip involves you and finding your friends. It would be cruel of me to keep you for greed.

Ultima: Ok then, show me where to sign.

Back at the Classroom – 4 hours later

The classes were all done for the day but Ultima wasn't back yet from whatever he was doing. This brought concern for Negi, not knowing why anyone would take such a long time just to go see the headmaster. Ultima then enters the room and makes his way to the back of the room. He plops down into his chair and soon falls asleep.

Chachamaru's POV

She watched Ultima go pass out in the back and could only why he was so tired. Deciding against it, she turned her attention to the new girl, Suika. She had a hold of a letter and she seemed to have a shocked expression on her face. Getting curious, Chachamaru walks over to her and tries to take a peek of the note, Suika looks up at her with a confused look on her face.

Unsure what to do, Chachamaru does the first thing she can think of. "Um...hello, how are you today?" she says as she bows to Suika. Suika smiles and also bows, somewhat due to the chair she's sitting in. "Me good, about you?" she says as she tries her best to speak Japanese.

Chachamaru giggled a little, she thought it was cute she was trying hard to learn and she was doing only so much. "I'm ok, but what about you? You look upset about that letter there." Chachamaru says as she points at the letter on Suika's desk.

Suika glances down at it and grins, she then gets serious as she struggles to get the right words. "That letter...is from one of my brothers. They are both coming to see me...did I say that right?" Suika said and asked as Chachamaru nodded. "I didn't know you had two brothers." Chachamaru said as this got the attention of the whole class.

They didn't rush at her for once, but instead just turned towards her so they could hear better. (A/N: Personally, I think they finally learned a direct approach isn't going to always help.) Suika nodded happily as she began to relay her story.

"Oh yes, one brother is a full demon, his name is Leon Kudohimi. He is my twin brother but yet, we do not look alike. See, while I'm only half dragon, he is a full blood. (A/N: Remember, the class knows about demons and everything now.) His hair color is white and he is much stronger than me, and my other brother is a human named Akurei Korosu (Demon Slayer), he is a human though. Our Mother became depressed after father had died protecting us from an onslaught of demons and soon another man came into her life and comforted her. Soon after, my little brother came along, he is two years younger than me but still a powerful fighter. Anyways, for a while we were happy, until Leon found out about his powers and began abusing them. He would do whatever it took to have his way, even if it meant hurting people to get it. Soon the townsfolk came to reject us, even Akurei, and branded us all as foul demon spawn of the underworld. They then chased us out of the village, our parents, in a desperate attempt to save us, took us up into the mountains to escape from the villagers. But when we reached the top, a landslide happened and took our parents and the townspeople. For five years we were alone, Leon did what he could to provide for us, taking mercenary work, Akurei did demon slaying, I would heal the sick and diseased whenever we were in a village. We never stayed anywhere very long but what we did was enough for a while. We finally came to a village named Hinansho, (Sanctuary) and everyone there accepted us for who we were, not what we were. We also found out that this village was full of people just like us, demons, humans, half breeds, combinations of different races and species gathered together in one place, living in peace. It was a beautiful land and someday we all planned to return after I graduate." (A/N: Whew...take a breather)

Suika finished her long explained life story. Everyone had tears in their eyes and Suika was unsure what was wrong with them. They suddenly all tackled her and gave her a big group hug. Shocked, but happy, Suika hugged all of them back. In the back of the room, Ultima smiled somewhat before he frowned, thinking of her brothers suddenly. "_Leon and Akurei, they can't be the same two from back then could they?_" he thought to himself as he tried his best to get his memory to kick into gear. However his mind felt like being a jerk that day and just made his train of thought stop, making Ultima look like he was spacing out.

Mahora Dorms – 20:00 P.M. (Or 8 o Clock)

Ultima had his checklist as he went though it he would name off his items and put a mark next to the item. "Sword...check, clothing...check, food...check, goodbye letter...check, mana potions and health vials...check. I'm good to go." Just as he was ready to leave, Sayo came through the door and stopped suddenly. "Ultima, what's with your attire? You look as if you are ready to go on a trip." She asked as she looked at his backpack. "Well Sayo-san, I'm heading out on a trip, don't tell anyone, ok?" he asked as he winked at her. She nodded in agreement as he then readjusted his backpack and made his way towards the doors. Sayo then turned and went inside through the door again. She woke up Kazumi and showed her Ultima's note. "T-that sneak!" Kazumi said as she grabbed her camera and recorder, knocking the door off the hinges as she ran off after him. Sayo could only sweat drop at the sight as more doors opened with curious students, wanting to know what the ruckus was about.

20:08 A.M. – Mahora Train Station

Ultima gripped his ticket as he put his stuff onto the train. The attendants then took his things to storage and were about to let him on when in the distance a giant dust cloud could be seen. "Ultima!!! Hold up!!!" Kazumi yelled as she got her recorder ready. Ultima gulped and got onto the train right as Kazumi got up to the doorways but the train started moving. Kazumi sighed as she watched him go, then something caught her attention, she looked over and saw another train. It was right as she made this discovery when the rest of the class showed up.

The Train

Ultima was sitting in his seat, enjoying his Dr. Pepper. He looked down upon the food placed in front of him...he forgot to pack a lunch so he was forced to eat the train food. He would have to settle for a seven course steak dinner made with the finest of Cajun seasonings and spices, cooked to perfection on a grill by an expert chef. He sighed as he looked down at it, wishing he would have instead told Konoka about him leaving so he could have talked her into getting him some of her food. But sadly, he would have to settle for this fifth rate restaurant crap. "_I wonder if they serve any hamburgers on this thing?_" he thought to himself as he poked at the steak with his fork.

Suddenly, he heard a loud whistling to the right of the train. He looked over and his eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. There, on that other train was the class of 3-A, looking at him in a very pissed off expression. Ultima ran to the back of the train and got into the cargo train.

He found his things and put them on quickly. He then ran back to the front of the train. He was one car away from the conductor's area and his stop was coming up soon. As soon as the train stopped and the doors opened he made a mad dash for the steps. He heard the other train stop and the doors open. It was at this time that Ultima was wishing he would have stayed on the other train, that way he would at least stand a chance of escape.

He could just lock himself in one of the cars and wait for them to try and open it and he could just jump out from the doorway. But now, it was a wild chase as he ran for dear life. He paid no attention to the signs or to anyone he accidentally shouldered or nudged as he kept running. He finally found himself at a new train station. He ran up to one of the trains and jumped across to the other side.

The girls somehow managed to keep up to him this whole time, but they didn't see him jump across the train. So when they saw him through the window, they assumed he was on the train. Luck seemed to be with Ultima, for as soon as they entered, the doors closed and then they realized he wasn't on the train. The train started to take off and Ultima was standing there on the other tracks, making a victory sign and grinning.

Meanwhile, on another train

The conductor was reading his newspaper when the train suddenly had a slight bump, his coffee spilled over the control panel. Jolts of electricity could be seen emitting off of the panel. Suddenly a voice over the intercom says, "This is the Tokyo Subway Station, there is a technical difficulty and we will not be able to stop anytime soon. All passengers please be seated and fasten your seatbelts, all standing passengers, please hold on or you're gonna die. Have a nice day. 3"

Passengers: OO; OMG WTF?!?!?!?! WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!!

Back with the class

Not only were they ticked about him trying to sneak away, but now he tricked the whole class into getting on a train that would separate them all for good. The class then looked to the right and saw an incoming train, only it wasn't slowing down. In front of that particular train however, was Ultima!

He was running so fast, you couldn't see his legs. Everyone stared, dumbfounded at the fact that, here was Ultima, running alongside the train, trying to get away from another one that was threatening to run him over. Some of the powerhouses of the class were trying to open one of the doors to the car.

But this one was magnetically sealed and wouldn't open very easily. Asuna took out her pactio card, "Adeat" and her sword appeared. (A/N: Remember, they are older, so of course she would have learned how to use it by now...or at least I would hope so.) She brought it back a bit and swung with all her might, sending a shockwave at the door and blasting it to smithereens.

By now, Ultima was sweating and running out of breath, he was starting to slow down and his leg muscles were tightening. He grabbed onto his sword and made a few hand signs, a shadow clone suddenly appeared and tried to slash at the train. The clone didn't have enough time to make a full attack as it was destroyed by the train. Ultima then made a few more hand signs and in front of him, a group of clones appeared. They all kneeled down and put their swords upwards, waiting for the train to come. Ultima ran past them and then the train rammed into them, the front of the train was ripped apart by their buster swords but they were all destroyed.

Yue stepped up to the broken doorway and pulled out her practice wand, she started to chant a spell and the wand began to emit a small glow. She then thrust the wand towards the train and a fireball came out, it hit the trains damaged front but it wasn't enough to do anything. Ultima made another shadow clone that appeared on the train, the clone grabbed Yue's hand and began to chant a spell, Ultima was doing the same but it was for the clones purpose.

When the clone was done chanting, Yue had a green orb in her hand. She looked at the clone for an answer and it demonstrated what to do by charading her tossing it in front of the train. She understood and got ready to toss it, before she did however, Ultima made a few more shadow clones that appeared on top of the train. They made a ladder and grabbed onto their creator. When he was safely on top of the train, Ultima gave the signal.

Yue nodded and tossed the green orb right as Ultima started to chant another spell. The green orb landed in front of the train and exploded suddenly, letting out a shriek as the energy swirled around in an angry pattern. Before the energy could get to the other train however, Ultima finished his spell. "Ultimate Defense..." a bluish barrier appeared around the train with the girls as the attack did its toll on the other train. This seemed to have its effect on the other train as it started to slow down until it finally stopped altogether. The girls were celebrating but Ultima was unconscious on the roof of the train.

Two days later, Mahora Academy Classroom 3-A

Chachamaru sighed, Ultima was in the nurses office for the past two days since the train incident. Shizuna said he just overexerted himself by doing all that stuff from the day before. Kaede said he was doing a shadow clone jutsu and Negi said he had never heard of a spell like the one Yue described to Negi that defeated the crazy train.

Either way, the day went on normally, excluding the punishment they had to go though for sneaking off campus and destroying a train, but that was soon forgotten when they found out that the train was already out of control and needed to be stopped. After class was over, Chachamaru decided she would go check up on Ultima, but when she got to the nurses office, he was already gone. Shizuna-sensei told her that he left a note saying he'd be back someday. Chachamaru went and showed the rest of the class the note and they were quiet for the rest of the day.

Mahora Campus, One day later

Chachamaru was walking to school with Eva when she saw Negi running with Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka. Eva noticed the jealous look on her face and decided that she should intervene at this point. "Chachamaru, go up and say good morning to him." Eva said boredly as she waited for a response. Chachamaru blushed and looked down at Eva. "Say that to whom mistress?" Chachamaru asked naïvely, trying to hide the fact she was just now staring at Negi. Eva sighed, giving up for now. It was too early for this and she didn't have the patience right now to deal with this.

Classroom 3-A

When Chachamaru entered the room she noticed that there were two new people in the room. The only thing wrong about it though was that they were boys, and they were talking to Suika. Chachamaru guessed they must be her brothers. One had short white hair, stood about 5'7 and had on a black outfit. The pants were black, the shoes were black, his shirt was black and his jacket was also black.

Chachamaru noticed a strange looking weapon at his side, he had something that looked like a gun, but it had a sword on its end where the barrel is. (A/N: _yes, a gunblade. The gun is a .45 auto handgun and the blade is a simple sword design. If you're thinking about Leon from Kingdom Hearts then you're mistaken. The only reason I gave him a gunblade is because it seemed like a good weapon to give him at the time and the way his personality plays out. The name is unintentional. I just thought it was a good name for him and didn't think about him being like Squall. It wasn't until after I had made a character draft of him that someone told me he reminded him of Squall so I decided to stay with it. Sorry for the inconvenience and enjoy_.) The other guy standing in the room had medium length brown hair and stood about 5'5, his clothing was dark blue pants, dark blue shirt, brown boots, and was wearing a black cloak around his body.

She didn't see a weapon on him and guessed his must be hidden. Chachamaru was about to go over to them when another guy suddenly entered the room. He had short black hair, stood 5'4, and was wearing blue jeans, white shirt, white shoes and a black blue overcoat with the design of a dragon on the back and through the front. He wasted no time by the doorway and went straight towards Suika and Co.

Chachamaru walked over and Suika's eyes lit up when she saw her. "Chachachama! (A/N: lol) These are my family members I tell about!" Suika said excitedly as she pointed at the man dressed in pure black. "This is my twin brother Leon, and this..." she then surprisingly points at the guy wearing the white shirt. "...is my other brother Akurei!"

Chachamaru bowed to them, and then turned to the other guy wearing the cloak. "And who is this?" Chachamaru asked as she looked closely at the man who just smiled wily. "This is Nusumu Kage (stealing shadow) ...a friend of ours." Leon said surprisingly as he just kept staring away into the distance. "Nice to meet you miss." Nusumu said as he gave her a small bow. "Nice to meet all of you." Chachamaru said as she returned the bow.

A slight breeze could be felt as a girl suddenly appeared next to Nusumu. She stood 5'4 and was wearing a red cloak, under that was a dark red shirt, gray pants, and some brown boots. "Oh, my apologies, this is my sister, Shizuka Kage (Silent Shadow). She cannot speak, due to an accident years ago during a job and now she's mute, but we can read each others thoughts and I can tell them for her." Nusumu explained with his cheerful smile as Shizuka also smiled softly and nodded.

Mahora Lunchroom

Chachamaru was grabbing some food from the serving cart for herself and Eva since she was still technically her servant. Chachamaru was always excited at lunch time because this gave her the chance to taste and to eat. However, she remembered her first time eating.

Flashback 2 weeks ago

Chachamaru was wolfing down food so fast, it would have made Kirby cry. Eva could only watch in surprise and horror as she watched her servant scarf down everything in front of her, Chachamaru suddenly stopped moving, moaned and grabbed her stomach. "Misstress...I'm in some kind of pain... **BURRRP**!!!" Chachamaru let out a burp and was sitting back up and eating again until her stomach reminded her of the pain again. Eva shook her head, "For one thing Chachamaru, your table manners are a disgrace. Your eating too fast and too much at once so if you don't stop, your going to keep hurting yourself." Eva said as Chachamaru fell backwards and let out a moan.

End Flashback

Chachamaru giggled slightly at the rememberance and went to go sit down. When Chachamaru got to the table she noticed Asuna, Konoka, Negi, and Setsuna sitting with them. Chachamaru tried her best not to blush but she couldn't handle herself. She put the food down in front of Eva and started to eat her food in a dignified manner, this time able to manage to lower her blush.

The others were talking about something but Chachamaru had spaced them out. She finally came back to listening when Eva had smacked her over the head with a paper fan. "Listen to me you baka!!!" Eva screamed as Chachamaru flew across the room manga style and somehow was instantly back by Eva.

"W-what is it m-m-mistress?" Chachamaru asked as she cringed at the bump on her head. "I was saying that Chao called and she wants you to go to the robotics lab after class." Eva said as she sat back down. Chachamaru nodded and also sat back down, she looked across the room and finally noticed that the new people were sitting at a far off table and seemed to be excitedly chatting about something. Chachamaru guessed they were reminiscing about past times between themselves so she turned away from them and went back to eating.

Classroom 3-A

Chachamaru was writing down her homework on a piece of paper when the bell rang. **DONG DONG DONG DONG**!!! Chachamaru grabbed her backpack and put her school supplies away and was about to leave for the robotics lab when Negi came walking up to her. "Chachamaru-san, may I ask you something?" Negi asked her. Chachamaru wanted to blush but quickly forced it away, "Of course Negi-sensei, what do you want to ask me?" she asked as she glanced around quickly, making sure no one was watching her.

"Well, I'm a bit worried what Lingshen and Hakase want with you..." Negi started to say but his speech was cut out from Chachamaru's thoughts. 'Oh my god, Negi is concerned about me!!! What should I do? How should I feel? I'm so confused!' she was thinking to herself when Negi tapped her shoulder, this brought her back to reality. "Well Chachamaru, what do you say?" Negi asked her as she had a blank look on her face.

"I'm...sorry sensei, I didn't hear the last part." she said as she lowered her head in shame. Negi merely smiled, "I asked if you wanted me to come along with you to the robotics lab." he said as she suddenly perked up again and went crazy in her thoughts. 'He wants to come with me! What should I say? What do I doooo???' she thought as her eyes went into swirls. "Uh...sure Negi-sensei, you can come with me!" she said quickly. Negi nodded in approval but sweatdropped at her behavior.

Mahora Robotics Lab

Chachamaru knocked on the door that was right outside the lab, "Come in!" Hakases voice rang through the door. Chachamaru opened the doorway and stepped inside, Negi following behind her. "Ah, Negi-kun. Good to see you!" Chao said as she bowed to him. Negi returned the bow and smiled, "So this is where you two disapear off to after classes each day." he said as Hakase chuckled. "You could say that sensei, but anyways, the point of the matter here is that we've been monitoring Chachamaru's behavior as of late and we've noticed some wierd activity." Hakase said as she pulled out a chart.

Chachamaru's face turned slight red from this sudden news and she had a pretty good idea what those reports had on them. Chao opened one up and showed them to Negi, "This is from just the other day, these readings are off the charts and the funny part is that all these readings happen around classtime." she explained as she pointed at the giant slope shaped scribble on the paper that seemed to get bigger as the timeline went on on the chart.

Chachamaru's blush was so deep, it could have put a ruby to shame and her face was hotter than a boiling pot of tea. Hakase showed the papers to Chachamaru, "Can you tell us anything about these readings?" she said as she pointed at the charts. "Uh...th..wel...se...caus...w-wel..." she stammered as she looked for an excuse to tell them. A knocking noise was heard from the doorway and Chachamaru started to thank Kami for the intervention.

Chao went to the doorway and opened it, only to be greeted by Shizuka. She smiled and made a notion towards Chachamaru as she pulled out a note from under her cloak. Chao took the letter and handed it to Chachamaru, but when she turned around to face Shizuka, she was gone.

Chachamaru grabbed ahold of the note and opened it up and read it quicky. She then closed the letter and put it in her pocket, "I'm sorry but I have to go now, I'm being called for an emergency." she said quickly. She gave them a quick bow and left in a hurry. Negi wondered what was on the note that she was needed so quickly, but since she was gone he couldn't ask her.

Chachamaru was standing back in front of the school and was panting from running so fast. She then took out the note and read it, the note read, "Chachamaru, the headmaster wanted to see you as soon as possible. Signed, Shizuka." Chachamaru nodded and went into the school.

Deans Office

Chachamaru walked into the deans office and checked around, Evangeline, Mana and Setsuna were standing here in the room. "Ah Chachamaru-san, welcome. Please come in." the dean said with a small smile as she walked into the room. "Hello headmaster Konoe-sensei" she said with a small bow. "Now before I get down to business I want to ask if any of you don't know what this is about." Konoe said as he looked about the room. Eva suddenly bopped him on the head with an interdimensional hammer. "You baka! You just called us with no explaination! Of course we don't know what the hell you want!" she said as the hammer disapeared.

Konoe laughed for a second, "Oh yeah, sorry. Well as you all should remember, that demon from last time that tried to kill the whole class (Reference in Chapter 2) has returned and this time he has brought an army of demons with him." Everyone in the room nodded, "Now, I don't want Negi or the rest of the students involved in this fight, last time we couldn't do a thing against it." the dean said as Eva hit him again, with her fist this time. "You baka! Last time we didn't even fight it, Ultima did!!!" she yelled as he rubbed the bump on his giant bump on his head.

"I'm aware of that, but the fact of the matter is, I don't want them to know about it. It will only cause mayhem and worry and I didn't want the students involved in the first place." Konoe explained as he took out a small envelope. "Now then, this letter contains something that I need delivered to Ultima. I'm going to have you, Setsuna-kun, deliver this letter to him." he said as she stepped up and looked at the letter, she noticed it had an item inside it as it was a little heavy and she could feel magic eminating from it. "Yes sir, but why me?" she asked as she put the letter in her skirt.

"Because your fast and your one of the few he trusts here. Besides, he hasn't talked to Mana or Eva yet and Chachamaru can't fly anymore." he said matter of factly. "This is what you do, that envelope contains a bracelet, I need you to get Ultima to put it on and then you need to grab onto him when he does put it on." the dean explained as he handed a few more envelopes to Chachamaru, Eva and Mana. "You all have the same job, but unlike Setsuna you don't have to go off campus." the dean explained.

All the girls gave him a confused look as he pulled out a chart from somewhere. "Look at this chart now, what my plan is is that you girls get these bracelets on Ultima, Leon, Akurei and Nusumu. These bracelets work similar to the scholactus infernus curse that is placed upon Eva-san. They will be restricted to this school until I take the bracelets off. When the bracelets are first put on, they are going to get warped to my office, thats why Setsuna has to grab ahold of Ultima so she will get warped back also." the dean explained as he used a pointer to show them his plan on the chart.

Eva raised her hand, "So old man, how do you expect us to get these bracelets on them? It's not like they're gonna put them on right away." she said as Mana and Chachamaru nodded. "Well for one," the dean started, "you can try giving it to them like a friend, or you can trick them into wearing it, it doesn't matter as long as you get the bracelet on them." the dean said with a smile.

Chachamaru raised her hand, "Isn't this kinda...cruel? I mean, your binding them to the school...why?" she asked. The dean smiled again, "This is the plan. I will get them to help fight the demons. When thats done, I will remove the bracelets and let them go. The point of binding them here is, Ultima and Leon will try to teleport away I'm sure of it, and the others will just run away from the school. So you see, binding them to the school would be our best bargaining chip because I can give them their freedom after they fight for us." the dean said.

Mana's left eyebrow raised slightly before speaking, "Why don't you just ask for their help?" she said as Eva and Chachamaru nodded in agreement. "Because, Ultima doesn't want to come back because of his journey and Leon isn't the kind of guy to just agree to help us fight some demons. He'll probably wind up saying something like, 'Stupid waste of time...these demons are so weak its pathetic.' , the demon slayer person will probably try to make me pay him and the thief your going after will probably be after money also, that or he may leave. If you can make him stay, his sister will stay and she is an assassin, she would be a valuable asset to our forces if she fought with us." the dean explained again.

"Now then, Setsuna...Ultima is at this time, by the lake around Mt. Fuji. You are to go get him immediately. Mana, you go after Akurei, he is at the gym. Chachamaru, go after Nusumu, he is at the library with his sister. and Eva, you go after Leon, he is at the lunchroom feasting on Satsuki-chans delicious cooking." the dean said with a chuckle. The girls all nodded and took off for their destined targets.

Mana's POV

It didn't take Mana long to get to the gym, it was just a few corridors away and pretty soon, she was in. She looked around the room for Akurei, he was over by some of the girls playing volleyball with them. Mana took the bracelet out of the envelope and took aim, right as his arm shot up, she threw the bracelet at his wrist. The bracelet snapped onto his wrist in a split second and before anyone could blink, he vanished in a blast of light. Mana smiled as she turned away and went back to the deans office, 'Too easy.' she thought to herself as she left the gym.

Evangeline's POV

Eva walking into the lunchroom and she immediatelly spotted Leon. He was sitting by some of the girls in the class but he was ignoring them. In fact, he seemed to be bored to death by them. Eva sighed and walked over towards him, "Hey you." she said to him, his gaze shifted over to her and he smiled a bit. "Hey babe...what can I do for you?" he said with a grin on his face as Eva snorted. "Feh...whatever. I'm here to give this thing to you." she said as she tossed the bracelet at Leon.

He caught it with one hand and then looked down at it. It was red, like the one he was wearing and decided it would be a good pair, but he sensed something fishy about all this. "How nice, you came all this way to give me this. You interested in me or something?" Leon said with a smirk as he stood up. Eva's quickly got annoyed at him and she nearly screamed, "Forget that, just put the damn thing on!" she ordered as he looked at the bracelet, then put his hand to his chin and began to think for a second.

"Now, why do you want me to wear this thing so badly?" Leon asked as his suspicions were confirmed, there was defidentally something up with this bracelet. Eva had just about enough of his stalling and was on the verge of tackling him and forcing the bracelet on. But before she could, Leon grabbed the wrist of one of the girls next to him and put the bracelet on her. Eva nearly gasped and Leon was waiting for something to happen...nothing happened. Confused, Eva was about to ruin the whole bit by yelling about how faulty it was until Leon put it on his own wrist and suddenly vanished in a flash of light. Eva and the group of girls stared at where Leon was a minute ago and wondered how he suddenly disapeared. Eva smiled suddenly, 'Konoemon you trickster you! You put a failsafe spell on them so in case the bracelet got put on someone else. Your finally learning a thing or two.' she thought as she started laughing and walked out of the lunchroom.

Chachamaru's POV

Chachamaru finally arrived at library island. She went inside and saw Nusumu and Shizuka reading some books at a nearby table. She walked over to them and was holding onto the letter as she fidgeted. "Um...N-nusumu-san" she said, Nusumu and Shizuka looked up at her and smiled. "Why hello Chachamaru-san, what brings you here?" Nusumu asked as he put a bookmark on his book and turned to face her. She seemed to blush a bit before presenting him with the letter and then running off right as he grabbed ahold of it. Confused, he opened it and saw the green bracelet inside the envelope. He smiled and took it out, "Look sis, she gave me a bracelet." he said to her. She smiled when she saw it as she liked the color and Nusumu put it on his wrist, suddenly he and Shizuka vanished in a blast of light. Yue looked up from the librarians desk and got suspicious at the sudden disapearance of the three people.

Setsuna's POV

Setsuna saw the mountain up ahead, she had transformed into her half demon form to fly all the way out here and catch Ultima who was busy looking at the landscape. She landed a good distance away from him and turned back to her normal form. She then took out the yellow bracelet and walked over to Ultima. He suddenly perked up and looked back, to his surprise he saw Setsuna walking towards him. Ultima turned around to face her right as she got close to him. "Hey Setsuna-san, whats up...aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked as he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow slightly. She nodded at him and showed him the bracelet, she managed to work up a blush and stepped towards him. Ultima got uncomfortable, "Uhm...whats that?" he asked as he took a step back. "This is, your goodbye present from me. You left so soon I didn't have a chance to give it to you." she said as her blush intensified from what she was saying and she turned her head to the right and looked away. Unsure what to do, Ultima took the bracelet, "Thanks Setsuna-san." he said as he put the bracelet on his wrist, right as it started to work, Setsuna leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Ultima before the teleportation took effect.

Ok. Thats the end of part 1 to this chapter. Some of you are probably thinking 'The demon from before is back, so what good is he going to do?' Well, I'm making the demon stronger this time and he's going to have an army with him this time instead of fighting alone like before. Also, a note to one of my reviewers...life magic is possible as long as you can get to the body in time, as you read, I got there a little while after they died so it was good. Anyways, I'm wrapping this chapter up so I'll say Goodnight to all and please review.


	8. Chapter 8 Depressing Departures Part 2

Chachamaru's Feelings

Chapter 8 Depresing departures and Demons Part 2

Ultima: Heres the second part to chapter 7.

Asuna: Wow, I didn't think you would ever make a continuation chapter.

Ultima: I didn't either, but oh well. It happens.

Kazumi: So tell me, why exactly are we all hiding out here in this cabin deep in a forest that is unmarked on any map and is unknown to all except you?

Ultima: Were hiding...remember?

Kazumi: Oh yeah.

Ultima: Anyways, lets get on with the fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except for Suika, Leon, Akurei, Nusumu, Shizuka and Ultima.

Asuna: Wait...AND Ultima?

Ultima: Thats right, he's an OC, not me. I just borrowed the name because I liked it.

Konoka: You DO realize that this may hurt your reviews?

Ultima: Well they haven't exactly been coming in by the bunches now have they?

Konoka: Good point.

Setsuna: On with the fic.

Konoemons office

In a flash of light, everyone was teleported to the deans office. However, they didn't expect the warping magic to take anything out of them for as soon as Akurei, Nusumu, Leon, Ultima and Setsuna warped back, they immediatelly fell backwards and nearly passed out from exhaustion.

Konoemon had a gian sweatdrop on his head as he watched what happened. 'Maybe I used too much sephnir power?' he thought to himself as they all tried to stand up.

'Maybe it's for the best they are too tired to move.' Konoemon thought with a chuckle. After all, when they learn about the curse, they would all probably gang up on him and beat the crap out of him.

So all was good for him. Chachamaru, Eva, and Mana walked into the room but was surprised to see Setsuna sitting on the floor next to Ultima.

"Setsuna, whats wrong?" Mana asked as she walked over and picked up her friend. "The teleportation wiped us out of energy." she explained as she stood up with Mana's support.

Mana then bent down and helped Ultima up. "I'm amazed that you were also affected." she said as Ultima stood up on wobbly legs.

"Well...Setsuna is way stronger than me." Ultima said. Konoemon and Eva raised an eyebrow from this info and Setsuna and Mana looked as if someone just set fire to their most prized possession.

Chachamaru was unsure of Setsuna's strength now that she couldn't read power levels anymore, but she was pretty certain that this was a strange thing to hear.

"Anyways." Konoemon began, "The reason your all here is to help us fight an army of demons that are heading here to Mahora." he said as he narrowed his eyes.

Leon stood up quickly and nearly fell back down but he was too mad to care. "Hey old man, what the hell do you mean, we're gonna help you?" he asked as he tried to walk over to the deans desk.

"Exactly what I mean, I knew most of you would object to helping us, so I had the girls place these bracelets on you and they would teleport you back here to the school. Don't bother trying to take off the bracelets as they are bound to you and bind you to the school, much like Evangeline's Scholactus curse." he explained. Nusumu looked down at the bracelet, then over to Chachamaru. Chachamaru could see he was angry with her.

Setsuna dared not look at Ultima, she knew he would look at her with hurt in his eyes and she wouldn't be able to handle it. After all, he did help her and she went and betrayed him like this.

Eva and Leon had a small glaring match and Akurei looked at Mana quizically. Mana smiled before turning away. Leon grabbed onto the bracelet and tried to remove it but he was suddenly covered in fire.

"Gaaaaah!" Leon cried out as he let go of the bracelet, then the fire stopped. Akurei looked at the blue one on his wrist and also tapped it. A chill was sent throughout his body and he could have sworn he saw a snowflake.

Nusumu looked at the green one and guessed it was wind, and Ultima's was easy enough as it was yellow. So he would obviously get shocked if he tried to remove it.

"Now then, if you cooperate, I will remove the bracelets and let you all go, but thats only AFTER you help us." the dean said as he gave them all a stern look. Ultima and Nusumu nodded, Akurei merely shrugged and Leon snorted. Mana and Eva giggled, Chachamaru remained silent and Setsuna just stared at the dean.

Just as they were about to leave, Shizuka and Suika walked into the room. "So this where they disapear to!" Suika exclaimed happily as Shizuka just remained emotionless.

Nusumu walked up to them, "Well sis, Suika, looks like were gonna be fighting some demons for a while." he says. Shizuka looks a bit startled but then shakes her head.

Suika got a confused look on her face and it turned into a pout. "Leonnnn!" she said as she glomped her brother around the neck. He didn't even budge, "What is it?" he asked he tried his best to avoid her look.

"You should have told me you were going to help them out." she said in a pouty voice. Leon turned to her and his face had a smile on it. "I'm sorry sis, but you know how I get when I want to save people!" he said as he had a huge grin on his face.

"Yay!" Suika said as she turned and ran out of the room. Everyone was staring at Leon as he suddenly went from having a grin on his face to his normal, blank expression. "What the hell are you all looking at?" he said as everyone sweatdropped.

"Soooo, I guess you don't like Suika seeing you act like a jerk?" Akurei said with a sly grin on his face. Leon's face scowled at this comment and would have gotten into a fight over it had Konoemon not intervened.

"Enough you two! Now lets get on to business here. You are NOT to inform the rest of the class about this mission, you are to protect them at all costs, and you are NOT allowed to show them any sign of the demons coming. Is that clear?" he said as he closed one eye and narrowed the other one.

Everyone nodded and left to go the courtyard where they would prepare for battle, however. Right as they were leaving, two certain pink haired girls poked their heads out from a nearby corner with a grin on their face.

"WHAT?! Are you sure you heard them correctly?" Negi asked in bewilderment as Fuuka and Fumika nodded. "Thats what we heard, apparently the headmaster doesn't want us involved with this one." Fumika said as Fuuka stepped forward.

"I think we should go talk to him about it, after all this is our school so we should be able to help protect it when the time is necesary, don't you think?" she said with a grin. Most of the class nodded in agreement and they all went to their different rooms to prepare for combat.

Mahora courtyard

Leon was looking through some binoculars into the distance where the demons were coming from. "Two more minutes." he said as he lowered the binoculars and handed them to Mana. She put them away and brought out her sniper rifle. She pulled back the loading cartridge and then started to load her guns with spiritual bullets.

Chachamaru had her new weapons with her. She was uncomfortable all of a sudden and she seemed to be shaking. She reached into her battle outfit and pulled out a small photo of Negi. 'Negi-sensei, if I don't survive...I hope someone can tell you how I truly feel in my place.' she thought as she held the photo close to her chest before putting it back in her outfit.

Setsuna was doing a once over sharpening with her sword and she was also stocking up on some paper dummies for her magic. She also had a small healing potion tucked under her belt in case things should get too hectic.

Evangeline was standing still, watching out to the distance. She could feel them, thousands, no...millions of demons heading towards them. Eva didn't say anything, her face remained blank and she was thinking back on different things in her past and wondering if this would really be the end for Mahora if they failed.

Ultima's sword was giving off a black glow as he stood there and watched the distance. Leon was just staring ahead, his twin gunblades were hanging by his side in their holsters and his small backpack was hanging off of his left arm.

Suika was fidgeting in nervousness, she hasn't fought a demon in a long time and she was unsure how well she would be able to deal with it. She had a firm grip on her rapier and she was chanting something over and over under her breath.

Akurei had a katana to his left side and a gauntlet in his right hand. He had a spear on his back and an axe in his left hand. He had a gun tucked away in his back pocket and a pop out blade under both his sleeves. "You a little weighed down there, _Little Brother_?" Leon said with sarcasm in his tone. Akurei frowned and turned towards Leon.

"You have no right to talk, you only have two gunblades and a backpack full of junk. What good is all that gonna do for you?" Akurei said as he glanced over to Leon's direction.

Leon only grinned, "At least I'll be able to maneauver myself better, unlike a certain person who thinks that the worlds ending because of a few low rate demons attacking a school." Leon said. Akurei just growled and went back to his packing.

Nusumu and Shizuka were doing their mind talking to one another. He had ahold of a handgun but it was mostly hidden under his cloak and a black knife in the other hand.

Shizuka had two long knives in her hands, both of them were red and they had a small black triangular shaped line going to the top and she has a mask over her face that covered over her nose and mouth and went down under her neck.

'So you honestly think we can handle direct combat sis? I mean, how long has it been since we've been in a real fight?' he asked her in mindthought as she shook her head. 'I'm not sure brother, but I'm sure we'll do allright. Besides, we have Leon, Ultima, and Suika here with us. So what worries do we have?' she thought to him.

'Yeah, I guess your right. Besides, if things get too hairy, we can just get to the back and let others take over.' he thought with a smile. She didn't smile however and only remained in her grim mood. The then turned to him with a serious expression, 'Nusumu, promise me. If one of us should fall, we will go on with life and we will not look back on this. Do you promise?'

Nusumu was shocked at what he was hearing. 'Calm down sis, were not gonna die.' he began, but she cut him off, 'Brother! Promise me!' she thought again. Nusumu remained silent for a bit until he hung his head, 'Ok sis, I promise you.' he thought before they closed off the link.

Setsuna and Eva were discussing a strategy when suddenly, Negi and Co. came walking up to them. They were all dressed like they were ready for battle and they all had serious expressions on their faces. Eva spoke up, "What are you all doing here? Your supposed to be at the school!" she yelled.

Negi shook his head, "Evangeline, I'm sorry but this is our decision. We made this choice to come and fight for the school and we intend to stick with it. All of us." he said flatly.

Leon didn't move, Suika managed a weak smile, Ultima grinned, Nusumu and Shizuka shook their heads and Akurei scowled, 'this is no place for kids.' Nu, Shi, and Aku thought at the same time as they finished preparations.

The demons were coming in fast and there looked to be an endless amount of them as the skies grew dark with their approach. Everyone had a weapon drawn and they were all lined up and ready to go. Some of the weaker girls stayed in the backrow and decided to act as support.

This was their strategy. Some of their close range fighters would go in and start combat while the magic users and far ranged fighters gave them cover fire. The other people would use their support or healing magics to aid their partners.

Just as the battle was about to begin, a flash of black zoomed by everyone in the front and stopped in front of Negi. "So your going to have a party without me huh, Negi?" the voice said. The owner of this voice sounded young and cocky.

When Leon looked over he saw a boy with wolf ears and a black school uniform on. "Kotarou-kun!" Negi said as Kotarou gave a huge grin. "So what in the world is going on? I leave for a two month training period and when I get back your ready for war! What did you all do?" Kotarou asked.

Leon came over to them and pointed towards the demons, they were beginning to break through the school barrier. "Hey Kotarou was it? As you can see, demons are coming. Theres going to be a war here, so if you really are a wolf demon like I think you are, then get in the front row. Your going in with the close range fighters." Leon said as he went back to his place.

Kotarou grinned as he cracked his knuckles, "Allright then. Lets get this party started!" he said with excitement as he got in a ready position. Everyone in the front then pulled out their weapons and some in the back got some magic ready.

Before the fight began, Ultima went to the back where Konoka was and he handed her a small yellow book with what appeared to be a sun on it. Konoka looked confused by the item and took it, it began to give off a holy shine. "W-what is this?" she asked when she had ahold of it.

Ultima smiled a bit, "If demons get past us, and things are too much to handle. Use this lightning tome. It's a holy spell and it will protect you when you are exhausted." he explained as he turned and went back to the front. Some of the girls stared at the tome for a bit but that soon was forgotten as the roar of demons was heard just a few yards away.

Leon then raised a gunblade to the air, "Everyone, hold positions!" he said as the demons were nearly five yards away, "Fire!" he cried out. Negi, Eva, Suika, Nusumu, Konoka and Sayo fired off a spell, (Well, Sayo fired a ghost fire ball) as Mana, Nusumu, Kaede, Chachamaru, Hakase and Chao used their technology and guns to fire upon the demons.

The attacks hit the first and second row of demons coming in and they were immediatelly destroyed. "CHARGE!" Leon and Eva yelled out as everyone ran in and attacked. Right as soon as they gave the command, everyone in the front row charged forwards with their weapons raised.

Ultima raised his buster sword, Setsuna had her Yuunagi to the side, Kotarou had his claws out and was ready to strike forwards, Leon had his gunblades raised and Shizuka leapt forward and their weapons met the steel of the weapons of the demons.

Well, I've decided to end the chapter right before the battle. The next chapter is going to be a bit long but hopefully I can get it done within a weeks time, considering I don't run into any obstacles like homework or chores.

Asuna: Yeah, also we need people to review for the sake of the next chapter.

Thats right, I'm taking reviews right now. Vote on students you don't want to die in the next chapter. I already have a list of people that are going to die in the next chapter and if you so wish to keep a certain character alive then put the answer in a review or suffer for your choices, and mine.

Setsuna: Your getting a bit scary there.

I'm aware. Now then, everyone please review, and I MAY just actually get the chapter done within a five day period instead. After all, I don't think any of you want to be left with such a cliffhanger huh?

Well, now we're gonna put this fic away till tomorrow and go work on the other one. So we'll see you all later.

Everyone: Good night!


End file.
